Por culpa de Gajeel Redfox
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Juvia después de declarar por tercera vez su amor decide tomar el consejo de una ebria Cana y tratar de olvidar (sin muchos logros) a el mago de hielo. Gray esta harto de ver a Juvia pasar tanto tiempo con Gajeel. Los celos no son siempre la peor compañía ¿Verdad Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaraciones: _**_Las cursivas que estén entre divisiones son recuerdos_

* * *

**_Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis amores?_**

¡Hola hermosuras!  
Les traigo un nuevo proyecto, originalmente era un capitulo único, pero ahora puede ser un Long-fic o un Two-Shot si es largo o no eso lo decidirán ustedes.

Pido disculpas de ante mano si me he salido de las personalidades de los personajes, esta es mi primera vez en este Fandom y no estoy familiarizada aun.  
Por ultimo aclaro que este fic es un regalo para la linda de Dany (que espero haga una cuenta pronto) ¡Espero les guste a todos!

* * *

****Por culpa Gajeel Redfox****

**Argumento: **

Juvia después de declarar por tercera vez su amor decide tomar el consejo de una ebria Cana y tratar de olvidar (sin muchos logros) a el mago de hielo. Gray esta harto de ver a Juvia pasar tanto tiempo con Gajeel. Los celos no son siempre la peor compañía ¿Verdad Gray?

**Palabras del capitulo:** 1,121

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Causas**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Pedazos de lo que antes eran muebles volaban de un lado a otro impactándose en las paredes, las apuesta sobre quien ganaría la reciente pelea de Natsu y Gray—claro hasta que el pastel de Titania murió—iban en aumento. Algunos de los miembros ignoraban olímpicamente el desorden siguiendo con su día. Paredes se derrumbaban y a otras tantas les salían agujeros producto de los golpes, gatos reclamaban pescados y el alcohol y la cerveza fluían con naturalidad.

_¡Ah! Un día tranquilo en Fairy Tail…_

El Fullbuster chasqueo la lengua al divisar a lo lejos al Dragon Slayer de Hierro hablar animadamente con Juvia.

Un ataque de hielo paso rozando la mejilla del Redfox.

— ¡Maldita nevera con patas!—Grito molesto colocándose frente a la chica a modo de protección, acción que solo aumento la ira en su rival— ¡Si quieres pelar hazlo de frente! ¡Cobarde!

_¡Oh! No sería un día tranquilo después de todo…_

— ¡¿A quién llamas cobarde?! ¡Desgraciado! —le respondió el mago de hielo más cabreado que antes.

Natsu iba a reclamar que su pelea se había quedado a medias cuando su rubia compañera lo jalo—Creo que esto es algo más personal, ven Natsu vamos con Mira-chan—susurro sin perder de vista a sus dos amigos, el pelirrosa no parecía muy convencido pero de todas formas se dejó llevar.

— ¿Desgraciado yo? No me hagas reír—Gajeel se veía tranquilo pero era obvio que ya estaba harto, Levy le dirigió una mirada nerviosa—.Es la quinta ves esta semana que estas apunto de golpearme sin yo haberte provocado….—su extraña risilla lleno el lugar—Siempre es cuando estoy con Juvia

La nombrada se sonrojo y volteo a ver al Dragon en busca de algún rastro de broma, al no encontrarlo volteo a ver a su amado Gray-sama.

Su rival se congelo viéndolo con—de ser posible—más ira, mesclada con confusión.

—No te creas muy importante—su voz detonaba el doble sentido—.Todas han sido accidentes….Además ¿Por qué metes a Juvia en esto? Ni que fuera alguien importante para mí— su enojo ahora se centró en la chica.

La Loxar abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran mostrando las recientes lagrimas que amenazaban con andar libres en su rostro en cualquier momento. El gremio callo y el Fullbuster también lo hizo al ver la reacción de la maga elemental, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y él lo sabía pero era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

— ¿Gray-sama? ¿J-juvia no es nadie para usted? —La voz le temblaba y aquello no pudo más que sorprenderle al mago de hielo al darse cuenta del parecido con aquel día, si aquel en el que se había empezado a comportar como estúpido.

* * *

_Aquella mañana Fairy Tail empezó como las demás, sin grandes prisas pero con grandes problemas._

_Gray sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel y ¿Por qué no decirlo a estas alturas? Tan bien idiota. Él no estaba hecho para compromisos serios, ya ni hablemos de una relación, fue por eso que al tener enfrente a la maga de agua con las mejillas sonrosadas esperando una respuesta con sus labios temblando ligeramente debido al tiempo que él se estaba tardando en contestar opto por la razón que sonaba más lógica._

_Que sonó más lógica en ese momento._

_—Juvia te lo he dicho antes_ _—dijo con expresión seria— eres una gran amiga y una genial compañera, pero nunca podremos llegar a más—la miro con neutralidad haciendo que el alma de la chica se fuera hasta el piso—.No estoy hecho para relaciones, no es nada personal—las lágrimas brotaron libremente por el rostro de la chica. _

* * *

En definitiva era idiota. La maga elemental parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento tan contraria aquella ocasión, esa donde después de declararle sus sentimientos por tercera ocasión, se decidió a cambiar de rumbo.

* * *

_La tormenta había dejado atrapados a varios miembros atrapados en el gremio que aburridos de su encierro hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerse un rato entretenidos. _

_—¡Juvia! —Canturreo de manera cansada la maga celestial a lado de las dos albinas—¿Segura que no puedes hacer que pare?_

_—Juvia está segura no puede parar esta tormenta, es deseo de la tierra llover eso es todo—la joven sonaba afligida por razones que sus amigas no pudieron comprender._

_La muchacha de azules cabellos se perdió en su mundo hasta que algo en la conversación de sus amigas le llamo la atención._

_—Enserio Lissana creo que deberías de dejar de rogarle a Fred, si él no demuestra interés no puedes pasarte la vida tras de él—Dijo mientras se empinaba la botella y bebía un gran sorbo, si ella era la voz de la experiencia._

_—¡Cana! No digas esas cosas, en primera yo no le he rogado a nadie…—Mascullo avergonzada la menor de los Strauss._

_—Declararte, rogar, pedir ¡Da igual!_ _—Grito moviendo su mano dando seña de su desinterés._

_A Juvia le pico la curiosidad._

_—Disculpe Lissana-san, pero Juvia quiere saber ¿Cuántas veces se le a declarado a Fred-san?—pregunto con cierto deje de vergüenza no quería que la tacharan de entrometida._

_—Pues solo una vez—contesto la albina con calma._

_¿Una vez? Entonces porque decía Cana que ella le rogaba._

_—E-entonces porque Cana-san dice que…_

_—El la rechazo y ella sigue fingiendo que nada pasa ¡Eso es malo! Solo te lastimas más y Fred debe de creer que te tendrá a su disposición siempre que quiera._

_—Primero ¡El no me rechazo! Dijo que lo pensaría—intento defenderse._

_—¡De eso hace más de un mes! Querida solo supéralo, te darás cuenta de que debe de haber alguien que está detrás de ti…El rubiecito ese de Sabertooth por ejemplo—el alcohol no solo volvía a Cana molesta, a veces también le daba una actitud maternalista. _

_Lissana desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_—¿Y-Y una persona que se ha declarado más de una vez y la han rechazado? ¿E-Esa persona debería retirarse y buscar a alguien más?—Pregunto la maga de agua con nerviosismo ¿Y si solamente se había estado haciendo ilusiones?¿Y si Gray no cambiaba de opinión?_

_Cana pareció pensarlo—Solo creo que debería buscar un mejor camino, hay posibilidad de que esa persona cambie y te acepte pero mientras tanto (de llegar a suceder) pierdes mucho más que solo tiempo._

_La peliazul se quedó congelada en su lugar sin saber cómo actuar en ese momento pero por alguna razón que su consiente no alcanzo a comprender, no estaba triste. Tan solo decepcionada ¿Seria acaso que su amor por Gray-sama se había acabado? No, no era asi pero de todas formas seguía sin hallar respuestas._

_Tal vez solo había que continuar._

* * *

Espero les halla gustado y de ser asi me lo hagan saber en un comentario al igual que si quieren que sea fic largo o corto.

Besos.

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2 Consecuencias

**__Hola! ¿Como han estado mis amores?__**

Yo estoy bien un poco atareada, pido disculpas por la tardanza tenia un bloqueo mental del tamaño del mundo.

Se agradecen de todo corazón sus comentarios, favotos, etc.

Este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, pido disculpas ¡Empieza lo bueno!

* * *

****Palabras del capítulo**: 800  
**

* * *

Cap.2

Consecuencias.

El gremio callo de sorpresa entrando en un singular silencio, las miradas pasaban con rapidez entre los involucrados de manera rápida.

—¿Gray-sama? ¿J-juvia no es nadie para usted? —La voz le temblaba y aquello no pudo más que sorprenderle al mago de hielo al darse cuenta del parecido con aquel día.

Gray miro a ambos lados descolocado antes de con un extraño dolor contestar.

—Solo eres un miembro más, de aquellos que nadie nota— Juvia lo miro de una forma que él no recordaba haber visto en su rostro, la chica no soporto esas palabras tan duras y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de aquello se echó a correr por la puerta del gremio mientras una fuerte tormenta se desataba.

Gajeel al ver a su amiga de esa forma no dudo en deshacerse del abrazo en que lo había envuelto Levy de una manera un tanto brusca y salir del gremio como un rayo.

—¡Gajeel! Espera…—Levy se quedó con una mano extendía y un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, Gray chasqueo la lengua muerto de celos.

—¡Mujer! ¿Dónde te has metido? —aun desde el interior los gritos del Dragon prevalecían sobre el grabe sonido de la lluvia

Las cosas no habían salido bien desde que él había estado actuando como un idiota, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Hasta Levy lo había notado! Después de haberle roto el corazón a la maga de agua—por tercera ocasión consecutiva— Gajeel había empezado a faltar a sus citas con la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, cuando esta le pedía una explicación—sin alterarse mucho al principio— el mago solo le respondía que había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que tanto Levy como Gray descubrieran cuales eran exactamente esas cosas importantes. Juvia siempre lo esperaba debajo de un cerezo en el parque central, sentada en una banca con su bonito vestido azul de verano y una canasta repleta de comida a un lado, justo a sus pies Lily solía estar disfrutando una nueva delicia.

Fue una mera coincidencia haberlos visto, Gray y Levy habían partido juntos a un trabajo donde un misterioso castillo de hielo se había alzado congelando todo el lugar y las únicas pistas que se tenían para detenerlas estaban escritas en una extraña lengua, venían de regreso de aquel lugar la pequeña maga había insistido en terminar rápido para poder llegar a tiempo a su cita. No lo había logrado iba treinta minutos retrasada y aun no se había podido cambiar de ropa, decidieron tomar un atajo atravesando el parque…Grave error, la mujer de largos y azules cabellos reía como en mucho tiempo no la había visto hacerlo, el mago de hielo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesto mientras bajaba la vista hacia su compañera de misión. La encontró llorando sin razón aparente, regreso su vista al cuadro anterior acostado sobre la mullida hierba esta la razón de la risa alegre de la mujer de la lluvia; Gajeel Redfox.

No pudo apartar sus ojos de ese lugar sin embargo pudo escuchar a Levy murmurar _"Creí que estaría esperándome"_

Sin embargo eso fue solo el principio.

Un día el Dragon de hierro y la pequeña maga de azules cabellos habían anunciado su compromiso al gremio, todos se había vuelto en un segundo gritos y porras por parte de los demás miembros, felicitaciones y lágrimas por parte de los excompañeros de la chica. Algunos pésame hacia el futuro novio y vagas felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos, la futura novia dirigió su vista al Redfox y tanto esta como el Fullbuster se encontraron con una escena bastante peculiar.

Entre toda la alegría y la fiesta sin ser notada, la—ahora—frágil maga elemental miraba a su compañero con los ojos cristalizados de llanto reprimido, con las manos sobre su pecho como si eso ayudara a amortiguar el dolor y el Dragon le regresaba la mirada con una tormenta de emociones en sus orbes carmín, pero hubo algo que los otros tres pudieron leer a la perfección: culpa. Ese era el sentimiento más marcado de todos y el que más reflejaban los ojos rojos. Las lágrimas no pudieron seguir presas y se deslizaron como perlas brillantes por el blanco rostro de la maga, afuera una tormenta se creaba.

_—Gray-sama ¿Usted ama a Juvia? — había preguntado con un nudo en la garganta por tercera y la que prometió seria la última ocasión. _

_—Te lo he dicho antes, eres una gran compañera. Pero nada más—respondió de forma fría son saber exactamente el porqué._

Gray Fullbuster era un idiota y pagaba caro las consecuencias de sus actos; haber unido más de la cuenta a la mujer de la lluvia y al Dragon de Hierro, aun a costa de la pequeña maga de escritura.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

¿Que opinan de la situacion?

¿Que creen que este pasando entre Juvia y Gray?

¿Y entre Gajeel y Levy?

¿Juvia y Gajeel?

_Me despido, besos._

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sin comentarios me tardare el doble en actualizar (?_


	3. Cap 3 El punto en una relación

**__Hola! ¿Como han estado mis amores?__**

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Se que me tarde mucho, lo unico que puedo decir es que lo deje reposar en el horno para que quedara mejor (?)

Espero les guste tome un consejo de un comentario sobra poner el punto de vista de alguien mas y aunque no es exactamente primera persona y es relativamente poco ¡Aquí esta el punto de vista de Levy!

¡Espero les guste!

Se agradecen mucho todos sus comentarios y realmente lamento mucho no poder contestarlos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo (nada de tiempo), he vuelto a recaer en mis enfermedades de siempre y parece que me darán lata hasta los ¡18 años! Pero la buena noticia es que no tengo tan atrofiados los ojos como para dejar de escribir.

Aqui tienen su capitulo de hoy. Nos Leemos el próximo miércoles.

****Palabras del capítulo**: 1558  
**

* * *

Cap. 3 El punto en una relación.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado mientras hundía su rostro en el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa y que llevaba leyendo un par de horas, un par de horas en las que no había parado de llover.

Todos la miraban, todos los miraban. Lo sentía, sentía como toda la atención del gremio iba y venía de ella a él alquimista de Hielo y eso le daba ganas de llorar; estaba preocupada Gajeel no había regresado, no sabía exactamente porque ese extraño sentimiento—al que no quiso ponerle nombre—crecía cada vez que pensaba en su prometido en la fuerte lluvia solo por ir al rescate de ella. Nunca había sido celosa, jamás en los varios años que llevaba con el Dragon en una relación entonces ¿Por qué ahora así? No tenía razones, Juvia y Gajeel se conocían desde pequeños eran como hermanos ¿No es así? Es normal que el muchacho se preocupara de esa manera por ella ¿No? Si, era normal.

Junto con un fuerte trueno las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo igual de fuerte dejando ver a una alta, fuerte y muy empapada figura. Solo una.

Gajeel no había encontrado a Juvia.

Y está furioso. Sus ojos parecían dos hogueras ardientes que reclamaban la sangre de alguien ¡Y por él que lo iba a conseguir! Lo sabía Gajeel no descansaría hasta ver a alguien pagando por lo que padecía la maga de agua. Y eso no podía mas que ese sentimiento regresara a su pecho.

—¡Gajeel! —lo llamo mientras se intentaba acercarse a él. Imposible.

—¡Tu! —Grito tan pronto diviso al Fullbuster y se le acercó peligrosamente, como un depredador hambriento—¡Si algo le pasa a Juvia date por muerto! —le advirtió y sus ojos dejaban ver que no era ninguna mentira.

—Oe…Tranquilo Gajeel—Natsu intervino tan pronto el Redfox sujeto de la camisa al acusado—¡Tal vez si Gray va…!

—¡Escúchame flamita! ¡Si este imbécil se le llega a acercar a mi mujer lo mato de todas formas! — Escupió de forma territorial.

Gray le dedico una mirada asesina—¿Tu mujer? ¡No me hagas reir! —le grito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Asi es, ¿Tienes algún problema, nevera con patas?

Y ante la atenta mirada de los demás el mago de hielo se lanzó sobre el Redfox.

Juraría que estaba llorando, lo haría sino tan solo no tuviera todas esas miradas sobre ella. Se sentía traicionada, entonces era cierto. Era de esperarse ¿No? Ellos eran grandes amigos, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ella decía conocer a Gajeel, Juvia le había cerrado la boca una vez acerca de eso sin darse cuenta.

_—Gajeel es demasiado seco a veces y suele ser muy orgulloso, es bastante desesperante y muy celoso. No acepta un no por respuesta y ¡Nunca sabe lo que quiere o lo que le gusta! Lo único que se come son los pedazos de hierro ¿Dime Juvia, como lo logras sobrellevar?—había preguntado en un momento de desesperación poco antes de cumplir tres años de relación._

_—Gajeel-kun no es seco Levy-chan—le dijo con una voz extrañamente fría—solo no sabe cómo expresarse correctamente—siguió hablando con normalidad—, hay que saber notar los pequeños detalles. No voy a negar que sea orgulloso, pero si lo llevas con calma suele ceder. Yo diría que más que celoso es territorial, creo que eso se debe a su pasado—Levy sintió la necesidad de preguntar exactamente a que se refería— Suele perecer autoritario pero en la mayoría de las veces lo hace porque cree que es lo mejor para todos. Siempre sabe lo que quiere pero le gusta discutir y llevar la contraria. Le gusta el color rojo, los días nublados, dormir hasta tarde, las misiones largas, los gatos adorables y los anímeles pequeños —Juvia cubrió su boca con las manos consiente de que había dicho de mas —¡Juvia se equivocó! —Exclamo—¡A Gajeel-kun no le gustan los anímeles adorables! ¡Y tampoco le prohibió a Juvia decirlo! —intento explicar pero fue obvio que está mintiendo._

_Levy la miro con la boca levemente abierta, mientras se arrepentía poco a poco de lo que había dicho; Ella no conocía a Gajeel Redfox._

—¡Eh Levy! — Natsu la llamo con preocupación seguido de Lucy—No te lo tomes a pecho, no lo dijo enserio, somos muy territoriales con lo que creemos nuestro —ante eso se ganó un codazo de la rubia —¡No-o me refiero a lo que tú crees! Es que somos territoriales con los nuestros—Levy agradeció con una sonrisa triste los esfuerzos de sus amigos por animarla—Gajeel nunca hubiera salido con tigo si no te quisiera—otra débil sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

El pelirrosa le sonrió antes de voltearse hacia donde aun seguían peleando sus dos amigos.

—¡Eh Gajeel! —Lo llamo—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Juvia es fuerte no creo que le pase algo! —grito con ánimo recibiendo por respuesta una fulminante mirada.

La luz proveniente de un rayo se reflejó en los ojos del Redfox.

—¿Y crees que no se eso? —pregunto con voz gruesa mientras aun sosteniéndolo de la camisa azotaba a Gray contra una pared—¡Claro que lo sé! —grito furioso—Ella se puede defender muy bien…El problema es de lo que no se puede defender—dijo en voz baja lamentándose mentalmente el no poder estar con la maga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Gray con nerviosismo.

El Dragon lo soltó y el cayó al piso de golpe, otro tueno se escuchó.

—Esos rayos—dijo mientras señalaba las tintineantes luces a lo lejos—representan un grave peligro para Juvia.

—¿No fue Juvia la que invoco la tormenta para que no la siguiéramos? —pregunto Lucy

—Juvia invoco la tormenta porque estaba triste—gruño—no lo controla, pero solo invoco la lluvia, no los rayos—. La incomprensión reflejada en los ojos del gremio le dio a entender que tenía que seguir hablando—.El cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua—aclaro—Cuando está afuera es algo así como un para rayos humano, la única diferencia es que para ella cada golpe puede ser más fatal que para cualquiera de nosotros. Incluso si no la golpea directamente—su preocupación fue más que evidente.

El nerviosismo del gremio—aún más del alquimista—fue clara como el agua.

_—¡Eh mujer! ¿Dónde te has metido? —la ruda forma en la que hablaba ese niño de ocho años—dos años más que ella— sumado a su hostil aspecto hacían que se encogiera más detrás de los arbustos, un trueno se escuchó. Tenía miedo y eso había atraído una tormenta más grande de lo usual._

_—Vamos Juvia sé que estás ahí—hablo el niño cuando vio a los arbustos moverse. _

_La niña se asomó sobre su las plantas dejando apenas ver su rostro—Juvia no quiere ir Gajeel-kun, le da miedo el pueblo. Siempre la corren de las ciudades porque atrae la lluvia—se lamentó sin hacer amago de moverse de su escondite._

_ —¡Escúchame mujer! Solo lo diré una vez—su voz sonaba tan decidida que la niña no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza de su escondite—¡Si alguien intenta ponerte una mano encima se las verá con migo el Dragon de hierro! —Dijo alzando los puños—Porque ahora la mujer de la lluvia no está sola ¿Entendido? —dijo con un deje de ternura en su voz._

_Los sonidos de un llanto lo alarmaron._

_—¡Oe! ¿E-estas bien? ¡N-No quería que lloraras…!—dejo de hablar cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuello._

_—¡Gracias! Gracias…Muchas gracias Gajeel-kun desde que está contigo Juvia ya no se siente sola—dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del niño._

_Gajeel sonrió libremente al saber que la niña no lo podía ver._

_—¡Pues claro mujer! —su extraña risita lleno el ambiente—¿Para que esta la familia?_

_Juvia sonrió como Gajeel nunca la había visto sonreír y no pudo evitar pensar que nunca había visto algo tan bonito._

_Porque la primera vez que Juvia se sintió en casa no fue en Fairy Tail ni mucho menos con su adorado Gray-sama, la primera vez que Juvia se sintió en su hogar fue en medio de un bosque con la fuerte lluvia golpeándola cubierta de barro y lodo mientras abrazaba a un fiero Dragon. Ahí Juvia verdaderamente se sintió feliz._

_Y la primera vez que Gajeel vio algo más que oscuridad después de la partida de Metalica fue en la inocente sonrisa de la niña dedicada únicamente a él. Justo ahí se sintió seguro. _

_Aquel día de tormenta cubiertos de barro y lodo hasta los huesos la mujer de la lluvia comprendió que si tenía un lugar al cual volver, un lugar donde era sumamente feliz. El Dragon entendió que tal vez no todo era oscuridad y miedo que había luz incluso en la peor de las tormentas y que esa luz era la más hermosa de todas. Solo había algo que realmente comprendían y aceptaban a tan corta edad algo había hecho que se encontraran hace una semana el destino los había puesto ahí, porque Gajeel Redfox no funcionaba sin Juvia Loxar a su lado y Juvia Loxar no sonreía sin Gajeel Redfox._

_Solo sabían algo; el destino trabaja muy extraño._

Confianza.

Eso era lo único que le había pedido Gajeel cuando empezaron a salir, ante todo confianza. ¿Pero cómo podía confiar en el con lo que acababa de decir?

* * *

¿Les gusto?

¿Tuvieron parte favorita?

¿Cual?

¿Que opinan de la situacion?

¿Que tal los pensamientos de Levy?

¿Les gusto el pequeño recuerdo de Gajeel?

¿A que creen que se refería Gajeel cuando le dijo "mi mujer a lluvia"?

_Me despido, besos._

_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sin comentarios me tardare el doble en actualizar (?_


	4. Lazos

_**Hola, Como han estado mis amores?**_

Primero que nada pido disculpas por la horrorosa tardanza, como dije antes no he estado muy bien de salud y el doctor solo me ha dado una hora al día en la computadora para poder mejorar la salud de mis ojos, ¡Pero afortunadamente he encontrado una solución! he de escribir mi borrador en un cuaderno y nuestra querida Made-chan me escribe el resto en la computadora, nos pasamos horas dando los toques finales pero ella tiene a paciencia del mundo. En fin ¡Espero te guste tu regalo Dany!

Y a todos los lectores gracias por su comprencion y paciencia, así como lo bienvenida que ha sido mi historia.

En este capitulo vemos como empezó la relación de Gajeel y Juvia.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**Lazos.**

Las gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente contra las ventanas siendo en cielo el escenario de una estruendosa orquesta que rebotaba contra las paredes y se colaba por sus oídos.

—E-entonces —la delgada voz de Lissana se escuchó por sobre la tormenta—Mientras Juvia-chan este afuera ¿Estará en peligro? —pregunto con nerviosismo y preocupación por su compañera.

Gajeel soltó un gruñido de desesperación—¡Si, eso es lo que intento decir! — Soltó con fastidio, Levy quien curaba algunos pequeños raspones en su piel retrocedió ante un grave gruñido. Estaba asustada y herida. Sentía que se quebraría en mil partes en cualquier momento, nunca había visto al Redfox actuar de esa manera tan fría…Bueno tal vez sí. La primera vez que se encontró con Gajeel, aquella horripilante noche que no quería recordar, solo en aquella ocasión lo había visto tan sediento de sangre.

Aquello le revivía un temor olvidado al mismo tiempo que le provocaba aquel extraño sentimiento; celos. Lily, Gajeel y ella misma habían formado una pequeña y muy extraña familia, si bien en un momento no se acomodó a la idea, término aceptando a la maga de agua como un miembro definitivo de su familia. Uno muy extraño si tenía que ser sincera.

Solo una vez había preguntado al Dragon el cómo había conocido a la maga elemental. Los ojos carmín habían mostrado nostalgia y sus labios se habían limitado a soltar "Fue hace mucho…Antes de que hubiera algo" Levy se había consternado, cuando intento hacer otra pregunta se encontró con el hombre dormido con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Eran cosas que en aquel momento, no parecían importar.

Se levanto lenta y amenazadoramente. Estaba furioso.

—¡Voy a ir a buscar a Juvia! —les miro—Ya que aquí parece que a nadie le importa lo que le pase—gruño mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—¡Gajeel! —la potente voz de Titania se escucho—¡No hables de nosotros asi! Claro que nos importa Juvia, pero primero hay que pensar.

Y eso era cierto. La tormenta había aumentado, era demasiado fuerte y peligrosa.

—Muy bien—dijo mientras ramas arrancadas de su árbol golpeaban las ventanas, la tormenta aumentaba— ¡Yo iré por Juvia y ustedes quédense a pensar!...Solo recuerden quien tiene la culpa de esta estúpida tormenta.

Y con eso ojos del gremio se posaron en el golpeado alquimista.

Un ojo levemente hinchado—que dejaba la promesa de al día siguiente ser de un nada agradable color morado—el labio partido y la nariz sangrante, había recibido miles de heridas peores pero esas dolían mucho más que cualquiera que él recordara.

Estaban cargadas de culpa.

La ira había hecho que se lanzara sobre el Dragon pero tan pronto su mente reacciono en lo que le había hecho a la frágil maga su cuerpo se limitó a recibir los golpes de furioso hombre hasta que fue soltado. La voz de Lucy se escuchó por primera vez en algún tiempo:

—Gajeel…¿Juvia sabe lo que le causa los rayos, no? —El Dragon paro en seco justo antes de abrir la puerta—En ese caso estoy segura de que tendrá cuidado, ¡Tal vez allá ido a casa a _descansar!_ — la palabra llorar sería sin duda más precisa, pero su voz sonaba animada intentando aligerar el ambiente.

La sorpresa del gremio fue palpable cuando el rostro del fiero hombre por un segundo—incluso tal vez menos—se reflejó la tristeza y preocupación.

—¿No lo sabe? — Soltó Gray que al no recibir respuesta más que una mirada culpable y furiosa siguió —¿Cómo no va a saberlo? ¡Tiene que saberlo! ¿O es que solo nos estas asustando con puras especulaciones tuyas? —dijo a la defensiva aunque esperaba de verdad que no fuera más que ello.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo son! —rugió y estuvo a punto de soltar algo de su _colorido_ vocabulario hasta que en su mente apareció la reprobatoria mirada que Levy seguro pondría.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Grito—¡Si tú lo sabes es porque obviamente ya ha pasado antes! ¡¿Cómo no iba ella a saberlo?! —eso era sin duda un punto a su favor.

Gajeel cayó un momento debatiendo mentalmente si debía o no contar aquello que a sus ojos era tan personal, finalmente dijo:

—Ha ocurrido dos veces—explico—en las dos Juvia despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, creí que sería mejor no recordárselo.

Levy observo a su prometido y comprendió de inmediato el trabajo que le costaba a contar aquello.

— ¿Dos veces? ¿Qué no has dicho que una podía ser mortal? —inquirió Erza con voz firme.

Pero el de ojos rojos apenas y la escucho su mente lo llevo hasta años atrás. _Cuando no había nada._

— Claro que puede—dijo mirando duramente a la pelirroja—. Dudo que el cuerpo de Juvia aguante otro impacto así.

_Camino por el estrecho camino del bosque procurando no resbalar con el lodo y el barro, tembló un poco estaba completamente empapado y la torrencial lluvia no ayudaba en nada. Pateo una piedra, eso solo hacía que quisiera acabar aún más rápido el trabajo. Podría tener la apariencia de un niño, pero al encontrarse solo y abandonado descubrió que solo había una forma de seguir con vida en ese mundo tan cruel, solo había una forma de persistir. Ser igual de cruel. Tal vez tuviera ocho años pero sus manos estaban más manchadas que las de muchos._

_Él era Gajeel Redfox asesino a sueldo, su objetivo: El demonio de la lluvia._

Chasqueo la lengua recordar aquello le era frustrante.

—La primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando conocí a Juvia, estaba espantada. Aterrada tal vez—callo un momento pensando en si sería prudente decir lo siguiente—…Ella huía de mí.

—¿De ti? —pregunto Levy con voz tenue—¿Por qué? —expreso lo que todo el gremio

pensaba.

Los ojos rojos la enfocaron y mostraron culpa.

—Era mi trabajo— soltó—en lo único que parecía ser bueno, lo único por lo que me buscaban—suspiro—Me mando a llamar el jefe de una aldea, no había parado de llover en meses. Los aldeanos se habían dado cuenta de que la causaba, era lo que en la región llamaban: El demonio de la lluvia.

_Agudizo el oído. Ya lo tenía, ese tipo al que llamaban demonio tenia los días contados, sería un trabajo rápido lo tomaría por sorpresa. Nunca sabría que paso, subió a un árbol y espero, no tardo más de un minuto cuando lo vio, una pequeña figura enfundada en una capa gris._

_Se acomodó mejor en su lugar_—¡_Tetsuryū no Gōken!_ —_grito y vi complacido como el lugar donde anterior mente se encontraba la figura se había vuelto prácticamente nada, sonrió orgulloso eso había sido pan comido._

_Claro, pan comido hasta que a sus prestigiados oídos llego el sonido de silenciosas y apuradas pisadas. Chasqueo la lengua eso era una molestia, no solo había empezado a llover más fuerte si no que ahora se escuchaban a la lejanía rayos chocando contra la tierra. Aquel hombre no solo era enano, era una molestia, no perdió más tiempo salió disparado detrás de la sombra que se empezaba a perder a lo lejos. Cuando considero que estaba a una distancia prudencial se preparó para volver a atacar, el círculo mágico apareció a sus pies_—¡_Tetsuryū no Gō…_—_Un chorro de agua apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlo un metro si fue lo suficientemente eficiente para tirarlo de la rama en la que se había trepado._

_Obviamente había cosas que ni siquiera su rival pudo haber predicho como el hecho de que en su intento por no ser tirado del árbol solo se impulsó hacia adelante…Cayendo a los pies de la pequeña persona que temblaba de pies a cabeza y que al verlo solo pudo atinar volver a correr, pero el niño fue más rápido se puso de pie y haciendo uso de la cabeza que le sacaba lo tomo de capucha de su pequeña capa haciendo que sus pies se tambalearan de un lugar a otro en busca de tierra firme._

—_¡Vaya que has sido una molestia!—Gruño mientras le daba la vuelta para verlo de frente—¡Pero no te preocupes pequeña escoria! ¡Seré piadoso y acabare contigo…—sus ojos por fin captaron entre la negrura de la noche y las gruesas gotas de lluvia las ligeras facciones, sus delgados brazos alrededor de un muñeco Teru Teru Bozu y sus ojo, esos ojos azul oscuro que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo temblaban de horror y miedo, pero el vio algo más vio la profunda soledad de sus ojos reflejados en los de ella. Si ella, la misteriosa figura era una niña escuálida y empapada con ojos cual farolas solitarias y abandonadas —...Rápido..—susurro al perder fuerza su voz._

_Con ojos tan solitarios y abandonados como los suyos._

_Y ahí Gajeel tuvo el fugas pensamiento de que al fin habría "algo" en su vida._

_Pero tan fugas como vino...Se fue._

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!_**

Una pequeña aclaracion:

*******Teru Teru Bozu;** muñeco de trapo que trae Juvia al principio de la serie y segun recuerdos de esta también desde niña, el cual tenia el propocito de detener la Juvia.

Espero les haya gustado y puedan perdonar mi tardanza, como dije parece que mi querida amiga y yo hemos encontrado una forma para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Me harían muy feliz si me contestaran estas sencillas preguntas:

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

¿Tuvieron parte favorita? ¿Cual?

¿Que opinan de la situación?

¿Creen que le pase algo a Juvia?

¿Que piensan de Gray?

¿Como creen que se toma Levy las cosas?

¿Les gusto el recuerdo de Gajeel?

¿Que opinan de que la primera vez que se vieron fuera en esa clase de situaciones?

Besos.

_**¡...Nos leemos pronto!**_

_** Este fic se alimenta de reviews alimentalo para que crezca fuerte y sano (:**_


	5. Hilos del recuerdo

**Hola! Como han estado mis amores?**  
La momento la tardanza tenia un ligero problema pero ¡Hey, estaba vez fue solo un mes! No fueron tres como la ultima vez que enferme.

A causa de sus peticiones tanto aqui como en otros foros en este capitulo podemos ver mas de el primer encuentro de Gajeel y Juvia. ¡Oh y las parejas empezaran a tener un papel mas activo en la historia!

Gracias por sus comentarios, me gustas etc.

Espero les guste.

**Palabras del capitulo; 1720**

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Cursivas son recuerdos._**

**Cap. 5**

**Los hilos del recuerdo**

Silencio. Solo el sonido de la lluvia mezclado con las respiraciones entrecortadas y a coro de los miembros del gremio, no es como si pudiera culparlos. Él haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar, pero no lo estaba.

Podía sentirlas miradas sobre si, muchas de ellas reclamándole, otras buscaban explicaciones y unas pocas lo miraban casi con pena compadeciéndose de lo que la vida lo había llevado a hacer.

Él no sabía cuál era más molesta.

— ¡Entonces fue tu culpa! La primera vez que paso fue tu culpa ¿No? —soltó Gray frustrado.

Gajeel bufo, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran de esa forma y menos el causante de todo esto.

—Gajeel—demando Erza su atención—¿Cómo exactamente paso el accidente?

Sabiendo que no podría irse de ahí sin terminar de contar y forzándose a confiar en que su amiga se habría refugiado en algún lugar continuo.

—La había atrapado— soltó mientras notaba el leve estremecimiento de Levy, era obvio que no era el único que recordaba cosas que quería olvidar— la mire de pies a cabeza por un momento, estaba listo para terminar el trabajo—las miradas de horror reflejadas en los ojos de los miembros más alejados del gremio lo decían todo— .Me distraje por un momento y ella escapo—Explico, era mejor decir que se distrajo un momento a que sus repentinas reflexiones le dieron la oportunidad de escapar.

Soltó un bufido cansado, casi podía recordar el dolor de trasero que había sido Juvia aquel día—La perseguí por un buen rato hasta que finalmente paso lo inevitable…Atrajimos un rayo.

* * *

_Maldición, maldición ¡Que idiota! Ya lo tenía. ¡Pero no! ¡Había tenido que fantasear con tonterías!_

_Siguió maldiciendo mentalmente mientras corría tras el apenas perceptible rastro que era borrado por la lluvia. Cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron el Dragon estuvo seguro de una cosa, esa niña corría por instinto._

_Por el ancestral miedo a la muerte. No por que deseara seguir con vida…Era casi como si esperara que alguien le diera el golpe de gracia pero a su vez no podía quedarse quieta para recibirlo._

_Casi como él._

_No importaba cual fuera la situación tenían que terminar con aquella persecución._

* * *

Al terminar aquella línea Gajeel guardo silencio dispuesto a levantarse y partir en busca de la mujer.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Dijo Erza con voz potente—Tienes cosas que aclarar.

El hombre de ojos carmín se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo, era fastidioso.

—"¿A dónde?" Dices ¡¿Dónde más?! ¡A buscar a Juvia claro! —exclamo más que harto.

**_¡Por Mavis!_** ¿Qué tan olvidadiza era esa gente? No era una tarde de historias, era tiempo de que todos levantaran sus flojos traseros y buscaran a Juvia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Estoy harto de estar aquí sentado! —grito golpeando la mesa y destruyéndola en el acto, luego se giró hacia el alquimista—Escúchame hielito, por tu bien espero que el mayor daño que saque Juvia de esto sea terminar empapada ¿Escuchaste? —pronuncio a centímetros de su cara.

Gray chasqueo la lengua furioso podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre el **_otra vez,_** ¡Vale lo aceptaba! Había metido la pata hasta el fondo ¿Pero qué culpa tenia? Él no había pedido que la maga tuviera esos sentimientos por él, es más había intentado una infinidad de veces que la chica dejara lo que en un principio considero como una nada sana obsesión.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! Yo no tengo la culpa de que haya salido corriendo—Mascullo.

Levy observo como su prometido se alejaba un poco del mago de hielo para volver a acercarse con un aire casi irónico. Juraría que si bien no deseaba que pasara a Gajeel le gustaría ver la reacción de Gray si llegaba a suceder lo que él hacía sonar como una tragedia.

—Como gustes "Gray-sama"—casi escupió las palabras de su boca— disfruta del sonido de eso nevera con patas…¡Por que tal vez no lo vuelvas a escuchar!

Y junto con un fuerte trueno desapareció por la puerta.

—¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? — Soltó Natsu a gritos con su típico entusiasmo—¡Busquemos a Juvia!

* * *

_La niña lo vio he hizo lo de siempre, correr. Pero el cansancio y la fatiga hicieron su trabajo su nublada vista la hizo tropezar y caer de lleno al piso._

_Esta vez no había salida, se dio la vuelta observando el árbol seco sobre ella y el sonido de los rayos alrededor._

_Gajeel empezó a caminar con paso apresurado hacia ella cuando lo vio un enorme y gigantesco rayo dirigirse hasta donde la pequeña maga intentaba ponerse en pie con ayuda del árbol sin resultado alguno._

_Su cuerpo reacciono solo como si el salvarla fuera la cosa más natural para él, como si estuviera programado para eso—¡Tetsuryūkon!—grito y en un segundo su brazo se transformó en un enorme bastón de hierro._

_Recibiendo la mitad del impacto._

* * *

Era imposible ver más allá de su nariz, ese fue el primer pensamiento lógico que cruzo la cabeza de todos los miembros del gremio tan pronto pusieron un pie fuera. Sin embargo Gajeel ya no estaba ahí, se había ido en busca de la causante de la tormenta.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver al gremio por algo con lo que cubrirnos…Es imposible buscar algo así—murmuro Lucy temblando junto a Lisanna bajo la pequeña protección de uno de los techos sobresalientes del gremio.

Natsu observo a sus dos amigas temblar a causa del agua helada. Igual que todo el gremio. Suspiro mientras miraba al único que al igual que él a quien el frio no afectaba.

—Lucy, Lisanna—las llamo con una nueva idea en mente—.Regresen al gremio con los demás y busquen algo con que cubrirse—indico mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro—.Luego vuelvan a buscar a Juvia…¡Ah y que alguien se quede en el gremio por si Juvia vuelve!

Las dos chicas se miraron entre si —Esta bien pero…—empezó a decir Lucy— ¿Qué harás tú? —completo Lisanna.

En respuesta el Dragón de fuego sonrió a un más antes de pasar un brazo sobre el alquimista atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, casi evitando que escapara.

—¡Gray y yo vamos a buscar a Juvia!—Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, la cara del susodicho fue lo más cercano a un poema—¡Después de todo no nos molesta el frio!—comento contento. —Además…—soltó con voz repentinamente seria pero sin perder su alegre expresión—Gray tiene que disculparse—.Y sin dar tiempo a reclamos salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Nos vemos! —Grito a la distancia mientras las dos magas se miraban con extrañeza, Natsu era todo un misterio.

* * *

_Un gemido débil de dolor salió de sus labios mientras su cuerpo volvía a trabajar, estaba despertando. Sentía su cuerpo hecho polvo, completa y totalmente molido. Incluso chamuscado tal vez._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Oh cierto, había ido de misión. Estaba persiguiendo a su objetivo por el bosque, su objetivo no era un demonio, ni mucho un adulto era una niña frágil y pequeña ¿Y luego? Ah sí…Luego los había impactado un rayo._

_O mejor dicho él se había puesto en el camino del rayo. ¿Por qué? Por la pequeña y famélica niñita que le recordaba más de lo debido a él mismo._

_Se obligó abrir los ojos, la luz del alba se veía al horizonte. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? El agua aun golpeaba su piel aunque con mil veces más suavidad, observo a su alrededor, las ramas rotas del árbol seco que había recibido la otra parte del impacto junto con la niña a sus pies. Decidió que solo habían pasado horas, no se comería la cabeza en eso._

_Con dificultad se levantó dispuesto a irse. Su objetivo debería de haberse levantado horas antes después de todo había recibido menos el impacto que él después de eso tal vez salió huyendo, eso sería la explicación razonable del por qué la lluvia disminuía cada vez más._

_Pero no._

_La razón apareció ante sus ojos con la forma de una chiquilla inconsciente a los pies del árbol, tan empapada como él. Su cabeza maquino a mil por hora si debía acabar la misión ahora. Decidió que no._

_Estaba demasiado cansado y lastimado como para gastar energía en eso. Solo era por eso, se dijo, solo por eso. Sin más y con paso lento salió de ahí._

* * *

—¡Juvia! ¡Mujer! ¿Dónde estás? — la desesperada voz de Gajeel llego a sus oídos una media hora después de haber salido en su búsqueda. Sin pensarlo mucho la siguieron con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

La lluvia seguía siendo fuerte y su visión era limitada. Natsu solo podía guiarse a sí mismo y a Gray por el leve rastro de olor entremezclado con el agua. De la misma forma que probablemente hacia Gajeel para localizar a Juvia.

Cuando al fin encontraron la silueta del hombre no fue más que para presenciar como el Dragón de Hierro corría hacia la encogida figura de Juvia baja un árbol con uno de sus brazos convertido en un enorme bastón.

_Déjà vu, _pensó Gajeel al recibir **_otra vez_** la mitad del impacto.

* * *

_Camino sin rumbo fijo por un par de horas con una sola cosa rodándole en la cabeza, la pequeña mujercilla inconsciente bajo un árbol, la lluvia cada vez se volvía más ligera y un pensamiento fatal cruzo su mente._

_¿Y si la chiquilla estaba a punto de morir? ¿Y si su poder mágico había llegado a su límite al igual que su debilucho cuerpo?_

_¿Él dejaría que eso pasara?_

_Eso tampoco tuvo que pensarlo mucho sus pies reaccionaron solos con tal rapidez que por un momento olvido el dolor de su cuerpo. Era estúpido, tal vez la mujercilla ya no estaba allí._

_Pero si estaba, tirada en el piso frio y húmedo en la misma posición y sin rastros de siquiera haberse movido._

_¿Y ahora qué? Solo había venido a cerciorarse de que estuviera viva, bueno aun lo estaba el pulso apenas perceptible por sus prestigiados oídos lo confirmaba ¿Debería irse? ¿Dejarla sin más esperando a que el tiempo terminara su trabajo?_

_Un gemido de dolor salió de la garganta de la niña aun dormida._

_Si la dejaba ahí era probable que no despertara o que se la cenaran los lobos. Con un suspiro cansado avanzo hacia ella y la tomo en brazos._

_Todo el cuerpo le dolía y caminar era un martirio por sí solo, el peso extra no ayudaba para nada pero…La ligera y silenciosa respiración de su acompañante le tranquilizaba más de lo debido._

_Fue entonces cuando Gajeel comprendió que estaba perdido._

* * *

_**¿Y que les pareció? Personalmente este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora, lo llevaba planeando desde hace mucho.**_

_**Una vez mas mil disculpas por la tardanza pero que quede claro que NO voy a abandonar la historia.**_

_**Ahora si mi parte favorita, preguntas, preguntitas:**_

_**¿Les gusto?  
**_

_**¿Tuvieron parte favorita? ¿Cual?**_

_**¿Que opinan de la situación?**_

_**¿Que les pareció los recuerdos de Gajeel?**_

_**¿Que opinan de la actitud del Gremio?**_

_**¿Y la de Natsu? ¿Creen que planee algo?**_

**_¿Y de Levy? ¿Como creen que se este tomando o como se tomara las cosas?_**

_**¿Creen que Juvia y Gajeel resulten heridos?**_

**¿Que piensan es lo "fatal" que le pasara a Juvia?**

**¿Que pasara ahora?**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario con sus opiniones.**

**_Besos._**

**_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_**

**Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca sano y fuerte:)**


	6. Pasado

**Hola! Como han estado mis amores?**

Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, lo cual es irónico por que este capitulo estuvo listo tres días después del primero...¡Pero en fin! Esas cosas pasan.

Este capitulo se va a la lista de mis favoritos, ame escribirlo de mil y un maneras, si bien tal vez el principio este un poco tedioso (es eso o que de tanto leerlo ya me lo aprendí) les puedo apostar que después de la mitad se estarán comiendo las uñas o por lo menos así termine yo.

Bueno ya fue el turno de Levy y si bien no he planeado aun un capitulo dedicado a él ¡He aquí algunos de los pensamientos de Gray!

Sin mas dramas, los dejo leer.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**Palabras del capitulo; 3,142 (¿Se nota que me pique mucho escribiendo?)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Cursivas son recuerdos._**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**Pasado.**

Sintió un agudo dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras su mente luchaba por no caer al mundo de la inconciencia. Tal vez mas tarde se lo permitiría, ahora no, ahora tenía que asegurarse de que Juvia se encontrara bien y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

El mero intento de levantar su cabeza del piso dio la repentina y fuerte sensación que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, conteniendo las ganas de quedarse botado en el suelo se sentó sobre la tierra mojada.

—¡Juvia! ¡Gajeel! ¿Están bien? —Escucho al mago de fuego gritar a su espalda.

Con dificultad se levantó sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos y como respuesta a la pregunta formulada se limitó a caminar en dirección a la maga.

* * *

_Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde que el destino lo había juntado con la criaturilla, dos y medio desde que la mujercilla —como cariñosamente le había apodado a falta de un nombre—se encontraba inconsciente bajo su cuidado._

_Entro con lentitud a la cueva que le servía de refugio, sin casa o lugar al cual regresar lugares así era lo más cercano para alguien como él a un hogar. Se quitó la empapada capa y la aventó sobre una roca cercana, con paso firme camino hasta el final de la cueva donde la luz de una lacrima iluminaba un poco la improvisada habitación donde descansaba la niña, sentándose a un lado de ella tomo el termo lleno hasta el tope de agua de lluvia con una mano y con la otra levanto la cabeza de su acompañante dándole el agua en pequeños traguitos, era una tarea demasiado delicada muy diferente a las cosas que acostumbraba._

_¿Qué haría ahora con la mujercilla? No podía conservarla, no era un perro o alguna mascota. Y no importara cuanto se hubiera acostumbrado a la muda, casi inexistente compañía y a la responsabilidad de cuidar de alguien más, tan pronto como lograra dar más de tres pasos por si misma se iría._

* * *

Boca arriba, con las puntas del cabello chamuscado, completamente sumida en el mundo de la inconciencia y el dolor Juvia se encontraba completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nunca pudo observar a un tambaleante Gajeel acercarse a ella y tocar su rostro con suavidad aliviado de escuchar el leve golpeteo de su corazón, jamás se enteraría de las temblorosas manos de Gray junto con el brillo de preocupación de sus ojos al verla de aquella manera o la extraña expresión de Natsu con ojos de preocupación y una sonrisa satisfecha adornando su rostro al haber comprobado sus sospechas.

—Debemos llevarla al gremio, tal vez Wendy pueda hacer algo con ella— dijo con voz pausada el alquimista—…Con ambos—se corrigió—, tu tampoco estas en buen estado— soltó mirando al Dragon de Hierro.

Gajeel se agacho un poco más dispuesto a tomar a la mujer en brazos, no confiaría su cuidado a nadie más —con la excepción de Wendy—por el momento.

—¡Oe, Gajeel! ¡No creo que eso sea una buena idea! —Hablo Natsu mientras se retiraba el empapado cabello del rostro.

Un par de ojos rojos lo miraron con lo más cercano al odio sin embargo le permitió continuar.

—Apenas puedes ponerte en pie, sería peligroso si tropiezas por ahí con ella en brazos—nunca dijo un "Solo pondrías peor a Juvia" pero quedo suspendido en el aire—¿No crees?

Después de pensarlo un segundo y tragándose todo su orgullo el Redfox acepto.

—¡Muy bien! Hay que apurarnos —Soltó con entusiasmo—¡Gray ven aquí! —llamo a su amigo quien se había retirado un par de metros, en cuanto lo tuvo a un lado volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, por supuesto que estaba preocupado por Juvia pero ella era una maga de Fairy Tail y un simple rayo no podría con ella. Además estaba seguro que Juvia le agradecería lo que estaba haciendo.

—Gajeel apenas puede caminar, yo lo ayudare a él—expreso con voz decidida, luego volvió su vista al mago de Hielo—Gray tu toma a Juvia y ve al gremio lo más rápido que puedas.

La reacción de los implicados fue un poco retardada y cuando finalmente de los labios del Fullbuster se empezaba asomar un "¿eh? La potente y enfurecida voz de Gajeel exploto.

—¡Ni lo sueñes llamita! —rugió—Creo haberles dicho que no se volvería a acercar a Juvia ¿Es que no fui lo suficientemente claro?

Gray lo miro con fastidio.

—Por supuesto que fuiste claro, ¡Dejaste muy claro que si me volvía a acercar a "tu mujer" me matarías! ¿No? Claro que entendí el punto, te apuesto a que Levy lo entendió también—escupió.

Molesto y con a cabeza a punto de reventar Gajeel estaba seguro de que si alguna palabra más salía de los labios del de ojos azules lo mataría a golpes.

Natsu pareció notarlo tambien.

—¿Ven? Es por eso que no puedo dejarlos solos ¡Se matarían entre ustedes! Además cuando Juvia despierte querrá verlos a ambos ¡Y no podrá si se están matando en algún lugar del bosque!

Camino hacia la chica y la tomo en brazos.

—Ten—dijo cuanto tuvo enfrente al alquimista—Llévala al gremio lo más pronto que puedas y has que Wendy la trate—con indecisión el otro par de brazos tomo el cuerpo de la joven.

El pelirrosa se acercó a Gajeel e hizo que este pasara un brazo sobres sus hombros.

—Vámonos de una vez—dijo más sonrió con gracia antes de agregar—¡Si algo le pasa a Juvia Gajeel y yo te moleremos a golpes! —Al ver que el otro había detenido su marcha soltó—¿Qué esperas? ¡Mueve tu congelado trasero nevera con patas!

La silueta de del chico y su valiosa carga empezó a desaparecer en la oscuridad. Nadie pudo ver la sonrisa extendiéndose por el rostro de Gray. Sin duda Natsu estaba loco.

* * *

_Sentía sus parpados pesados y la garganta rasposa, el ambiente a su alrededor estaba húmedo y su ropa extrañamente seca ¿Dónde estaba? El sonido de la lluvia afuera le indico que tenía que ser el interior de algún lugar ¿Pero dónde?, con lentitud abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la tenue luz. Se sentó con cuidado en el lecho de hojas verdes que estaba segura ella no había fabricado, un trapo blanco se deslizo de su frente a su regazo, estaba húmedo. Fue cuando Juvia comprendió; alguien la había estado cuidando, la había colocado en la mullida e improvisada cama, la había arropado y aparentemente le había tratado alguna fiebre._

_Alguien no, él. En una de las paredes de la cueva completamente sentado recargando su peso contra la fría superficie y con los ojos cerrados. Gajeel Redfox dormiría a un lado de ella._

_Aunque claro, en aquel momento para la mente de Juvia Gajeel no podía ser más que "Un desconocido amable"._

* * *

Corrió a todo lo que las piernas le daban, no parecía ser suficiente. Había estado en situaciones así antes, de esas en el que algún miembro de su equipo resultaba herido y él tenía que salir en busca de ayuda lo más pronto posible. Pero nada como esto, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su lugar cada vez que percibía el pálido rostro de su compañera palidecer a un más.

Cuando al fin diviso el gremio la voz para llamar a Wendy y los rezos para que ella estuviera ahí tampoco parecían suficientes.

Gracias a Mavis si lo fueron.

—¡Gray! ¡Wendy está aquí! —se escuchó la voz de Erza desde las puertas del gremio.

El alivio lo inundo de una manera poco sana. Era abrumador.

Pudo escuchar voces a su alrededor.

.—¡Qué bueno que encontraste a Juvia! —algún miembro del gremio soltó desde el fondo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pobre Juvia! —la voz de Lucy y Lissana lo seguían de cerca preocupadas por sus dos amigos—¿Qué ocurrió con Natsu? ¿Te ayudo a buscar a Juvia?

—¡Sígame Gray-san! —Wendy se abrió paso entre la gente como pudo.

Solo pudo escucharlas la voz no le salía lo suficiente para contestar.

—¿Viste a Gajeel? ¿Está bien? —La voz de Levy le llego de frente, justo delante de él— No ha regresado y empiezo a preocuparme ¿Al menos Natsu está con él? ¿No hizo nada estúpido? —Levy no lloro ni daba asomo de hacerlo, pero Gray noto de inmediato lo rota y preocupada que estaba. Ella sabía que Gajeel había hecho algo estúpido y solo rogaba por que estuviera bien.

Tenía que encontrar la voz para contestar esa pregunta porque el rostro de la McGarden reflejaba exactamente las mismas emociones que el suyo.

—Está bien— soltó al fin casi empujando las palabras de su boca—.Sígueme, te lo diré de camino.

Y si lo hizo mientras corría a toda prisa con Wendy y Charle adelante y todo el gremio atrás.

La coloco con sumo cuidado en la blanca cama de la enfermería, casi temiendo que se rompiera.

La dragón Slayer del cielo no escatimo en tiempo y de inmediato empezó su labor, pasando su magia por cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica que considerara afectado. De pies a cabeza, una y otra vez por lo que parecieron horas.

—Juvia-san está estabilizada—anuncio al fin con voz cansada—.Estará bien siempre y cuando descanse y no se esfuerce mucho. Tal vez tenga algunos problemas para controlar su magia por algunos meses, sería bueno que se tomara algunas vacaciones o que tomara misiones sencillas con alguien.

Sin más que decir se botó en una silla completamente agotada.

Antes de que cualquier persona pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo la puerta de la sala se abrió revelando tres siluetas.

—¡Mocosos! ¿Qué no puedo dejarlos solos sin que causen un alboroto? —el maestro frunció el ceño examinando la escena, dos de los implicados agacharon inmediatamente la cabeza—Dejemos este tema para después, Gajeel y Natsu ya me han explicado todo. Ahora lo importante es la recuperación de Juvia—dijo con un suspiro.

Wendy aun en contra de las quejas de Gajeel acerca de que estaba bien y solo quería asegurarse de que la mujer estuviera bien, y las de Charle de que ella misma debía descansar, con ayuda de Levy termino de convencer al hombre de recostarse en una cama y dejarse curar, solo manteniéndolo quieto con la ayuda de la otra chica y la promesa constante de que Juvia se pondría bien.

Finalmente el cansancio lo venció, cayo dormido bajo las caricias de la peliazul.

* * *

_Intento ponerse en pie sin mucho éxito al principio aunque con más suerte después de cuatro o cinco intentos. El repentino cambio de temperatura la sobresalto, bajo las mantas—por que recién había descubierto que no era una sino tres— y con el ligero calor que desprendía la lacrima era apenas perceptible pero estaba helando. Un ligero temblor la sacudió, luego dirigió su mirada al niño que seguía dormido no traía nada encima aparte de su ropa la cuan según observaba no daba ninguna protección contra el potente frio._

_¿Es que acaso le había dado todas las mantas a ella aun a costa de morir de frio? Un sentimiento indescifrable se sembró en su pecho._

_Tomo una de las mantas con su mano dispuesta a colocársela encima a su acompañante, tan pronto uno de sus pies se alzó y volvió a tocar el suelo apenas haciendo ruido los ojos rojos se abrieron con rapidez. La niña espantada por el repentino despertar pego otro paso hacia atrás solo para conseguir caer sentada._

_—¿Te has lastimado?— Fue la única frese que salió de sus labios con un tono completamente inexpresivo—¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_Ella asintió con rapidez a las dos preguntas y le tendió la manta que aun sostenía en la mano._

_Titubeo antes de hablar._

_—Gracias._

_Gajeel la miro con cierto brillo en sus ojos antes de tomar la tela y echársela a los hombros._

_—Estamos lejos del pueblo por eso el frio—soltó sin más—.Cerca de unas montañas nevadas._

_Tomo una de las tres maletas a su lado y saco dos manzanas de amarillo color._

_—Ten— le lanzo una de ellas con tanta fuerza que apenas y pudo atraparla—Las compre con el dinero de la recompensa por ti._

_Ella lo miro sin comprender._

_—Me pagaron por detener la lluvia, la forma más sencilla era matarte—apunto—pero solo te he alejado lo suficiente del pueblo o de cualquier ciudad para evitar que vuelvan a poner un precio sobre tu cabeza—explico._

_Ella seguía sin entender. Pero aun así sonrió antes de pegarle un gigantesco mordisco a la manzana._

_—No te atragantes—soltó el niño del que aunque ella desconocía su nombre se había empezado a encariñar—Te podrías enfermar—dijo antes de empezar a comer el también. ¿Qué importaba quedarse un rato más con la mujercilla? De todas formas solo había dado dos pasos antes de caer._

_Juvia en mucho tiempo se sintió segura y feliz._

* * *

Después de unas horas la pequeña maga junto las cejas con extrañeza.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—dijo Wendy esperando que sus mayores se hubieran dado cuenta también—¿Por qué Gajeel-san estaba tan preocupado? —lo último logro llamar la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación.

—Digo, es cierto que termino herida y necesitara mucho reposo. También el que si no hubiera sido atendida probablemente se hubiera complicado mucho más…Pero nada fue realmente fatal—explico con un hilito de voz.

Algunas miradas se cruzaron como esperando encontrar las respuestas en los otros.

—Tal vez pensó que un tercer impacto sería demasiado para ella—propuso Lucy.

Levy frunció la boca un poco.

—No creo que sea solo eso Lu-chan, se veía muy exaltado—recordó.

—Puede que lo estaba porque de verdad pensó que Juvia podía morir—dijo Gray aun con el miedo acariciándole la espalda.

La menor soltó un bostezo mientras se estiraba en su silla.

—Supongo que todos estaremos más tranquilos cuando haga despertar a Juvia-san y veamos que este en perfecto estado.

—¿Hagas despertar? —pregunto Titania con confusión.

La chica sostuvo a Charle sobre su regazo mientras contestaba.

—Por si sola a Juvia-san podría tomarle hasta tres días o más en despertar pues tendría que sanar por sus propios medios. Yo puedo ayudarla a despertar más rápido, de esa forma podrá tener una buena alimentación y ayudara con su mejoría—explico con una sonrisa.

Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Eso es genial Wendy! —soltó Natsu haciendo avergonzar a la chica con los halagos.

—No es para tanto—dijo con voz avergonzada—Claro que tendrá que ser mañana, aunque me gustaría hacerlo hoy mi poner mágico es casi nulo y ella también necesita descansar.

—Claro no te sobre esfuerces, ya has hecho mucho—dijo la maga de escritura solida—Ustedes vayan a descansar, yo me quedare a cuidarlos—al percibir el posible reclamo de la rubia agrego—.Estaré bien dormiré en la cama extra.

—Muy bien entonces vendremos a primera hora, estoy segura de que se alegrara de vernos a todos al despertar—dijo Lucy después de despedirse.

Levy no pudo dormir mucho esa noche, pero para su consuelo el día no tardo en regresar y con él sus amigos. No se sorprendió mucho de que el primero en presentarse con un movimiento de a modo de saludo para luego y se plantarse en una silla fuera Gray. Ya lo veía venir.

Alrededor de una hora después todos estaban reunidos en la enfermería.

—Sera mejor que despierte a Gajeel—dijo Levy mientras se dirigía a la cama del dragón.

Unos minutos después Gajeel informado e igual de terco que siempre estaba de pie a un lado de la cama de la joven.

—Muy bien, es hora de decirle buenos días a Juvia-san—dijo Wendy con alegría empezando su labor.

Repitió el mismo proceso que el día anterior centrándose esta vez en la cabeza de la chica, el trabajo duro alrededor de una hora más. Finalmente la dragona retrocedió y como respuesta a la pregunta de todos sonrió.

Un débil quejido salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos empezaban a abrirse con lentitud. Mientras terminaba de despertar se incorporó en la cama levantándose con dificultad.

Entonces abrió los ojos completamente.

La expresión de sorpresa y perplejidad inundo casa una de sus facciones.

—¿Dónde está Juvia? —Pregunto junto con un ligero quejido de dolor.

—Estas en el gremio Juvia, Gray te ha traído a salvo y estarás bien—Dijo el maestro señalando la marca del gremio que descansaba sobre el ventanal— Ya estás en Fairy tail.

La respiración de la chica se aceleró.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Murmuro—¿Cómo llego Juvia aquí? —tanta era su extrañeza que no reparo en Gajeel.

—¿Juvia-san? —Dijo Wendy con preocupación mirando a los demás.

En un desesperado intento por levantarse la muchacha cayó al piso descubriendo horrorizada todas sus heridas—¡¿Qué le han hecho a Juvia?! —Su voz más que furiosa sonaba aterrada y se aferraba a si misma con tanta fuerza que se había arañado los brazos.

Cuando los demás intentaron acercarse ella intento defenderse con el uso de su magia que tal y como había predicho Wendy no respondió. Entonces chillo como un animal herido.

—¡Esperen a que el gremio de Juvia se entere de esto! ¡Pagaran por haberse metido con un miembro de Phamtom Lord! —soltó encogiéndose más en un rincón y luego un momento después como si hubieran cambiado de persona la mujer se levantó como si el dolor no existiera, con el pecho inflado de orgullo y una voz que recordaba más a la antigua Juvia advirtió:

—Por su bien será mejor que dejen ir a Juvia…—Mirando a todos de frente y sin esperar respuesta continuo— Yo no quisiera ser ustedes cuando Gajeel la vea así ¡Los aplastara como a insectos! —Grito con una seguridad que por un segundo hizo olvidar a todos el lugar y con quien están hablando.

La maga elemental cerró su puño fuertemente antes murmurar—Gajeel-kun seguro vendrá—su voz tan baja y débil apenas fue escuchada.

Ante el último comentario las miradas se centraron en el Redfox.

Con paso firme y una mirada indescifrable Gajeel avanzo hasta quedar frente a frente con la mujer.

Trago antes de hablar.

—Juvia—La llamo.

La mujer lo miro de pies a cabeza al menos dos veces solo para encontrarlo tan herido como ella. La preocupación la rebaso. Pero la tranquilidad de su amigo solo la confundió.

—Gajeel…¿Qué ocurre?

_"—Como gustes "Gray-sama"—casi escupió las palabras de su boca— disfruta del sonido de eso nevera con patas…¡Por que tal vez no lo vuelvas a escuchar!"_

Las palabras de Gajeel aparecieron en su cabeza con un nuevo significado. Juvia no recordaba Fairy Tail, no recordaba la batalla donde se conocieron, no lo recordaba y no recordaba el cielo azul; Juvia ya no estaba enamorada de él.

Y por razones que no podía comprender Gray se sintió desfallecer.

* * *

¡**Oh, cielos! Como ame escribir esto, fue tan genial. Espero les haya gustado a ustedes de la misma manera.**

**Agradezco los comentarios y la aceptación que a tenido la historia ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¿Tuvieron parte favorita? ¿Cual?**

**¿Que les parece la actitud de Gray?**

**¿O la de Levy?**

**¿Y la de Natsu?**

**¿Les han gustado los recuerdos?**

**¿Que opinan de la situación?**

**¿Que piensan de Juvia?**

**¿Como creen que actuara ahora?**

**¿Que piensan que hará Gajeel?**

**Me despido.**

**Besos.**

**_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_**

**Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca sano y fuerte:)**


	7. Memorias

**Hola! Como han estado mis amores?**

Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza pues se que no es la forma correcta de agradecerles lo bien recibida que ha sido la historia.

Espero les guste, ¡Cada vez se ven mas los sentimientos de Gray!

Sin mas dramas, los dejo leer.

¡Espero les guste!

**¡Mensaje importante abajo! ¡No olviden leer!**

* * *

**Palabras del capitulo; 2,088**

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Cursivas son recuerdos._**

* * *

**Cap.7**

**Memorias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pánico reino en aquella habitación tan rápido que apenas y hubo tiempo para procesar que paso. La atención de todos estaba puesta en las dos personas que se encontraban a lado de una de las camas mirándose fijamente.

—Gajeel… ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto la joven con el miedo y la furia asomándose en sus azules ojos—¿Ellos te han hecho esto también?...¡Juvia está segura de que así fue! —Soltó mirando con ira al resto de las hadas.

Se acercó al hombre que seguía de pie delante de ella sin soltar palabra, completamente inmóvil. Lo tomo del brazo dándose fuerza a sí misma, solo consiguió darse cuenta que ambos temblaban de pie a cabeza de una manera apenas perceptible.

Gajeel soltó un suspiro cargado de nerviosismo, maldiciéndose mentalmente del por qué esas cosas parecían buscarlo específicamente a él. Era frustrante. Miro a su vieja amiga preguntándose de que forma debería actuar y que debería hacer ahora, opto por lo que le sonaba más lógico; actuaria de la forma en que Juvia lo recordaba pero intentaría explicarle las cosas con calma.

—Juvia—la llamo tomándola de los hombros con fuerza y viéndola de frente, hundiéndose en la mirada repentinamente fuerte y decidida de la mujer. Como si estuviera lista para derrotar a todos y largarse de ahí.

Ante su voz todos se pusieron rígidos y expectantes.

—Fairy tail no nos ha hecho esto—explico mirándola con firmeza, dudo un poco antes de continuar—Al contrario… Ellos nos han ayudado.

El rostro de la maga elemental fue un poema de contradicciones. Su rígida expresión fue cambiada por desconcierto.

—¡Juvia no puede creer eso! —Sentencio con aquel tono de voz que tenía tanto tiempo nadie escuchaba—¡El maestro ha dicho que Gajeel y Juvia no deben confiar en ningún otro gremio! —Grito mientras se zafaba del agarre del hombre y colocaba sus brazos en su pecho a modo de protección, lista para defenderse.

La mujer dirigió una mirada recelosa al grupo de magos frente a ella, examinándolos. Definiendo cual sería el primero a derribar para irse de ahí, observo los rostros que la miraban con extrañeza y una rara mezcla de tristeza. Nunca había desconfiado de Gajeel desde el momento en que lo conoció. Jamás. Y no lo haría ahora, sin embargo sus palabras eran tan extrañas.

Aquellas caras desconocidas mostraban una preocupación que ella no recordaba haber visto en nadie aparte de su fiel amigo, una preocupación hacia ella. Dirigida a la mujer de la lluvia a la que nadie quería salvo aquel testarudo Dragón.

—Juvia ¿Confías en mí? —soltó él Redfox con un sentimiento indescifrable atorado en la garganta.

Ella bajo los brazos de golpe, repentinamente rebasada por aquel sentimiento de calidez.

Miro directamente a los ojos carmesí aun con aquella potencia recorriendo su cuerpo y su voz antes de que las palabras abandonaran sus labios por si solas en un:

— Juvia confía en Gajeel, jamás dejara de hacerlo—dijo con voz firme, entonces mirando de reojo a el resto el gremio soltó—Explícale a Juvia.

Los ojos del resto de las hadas se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos por la cantidad de confianza que la peliazul depositaba en su camarada.

Gajeel se giró y sonrió con orgullo, casi con burla. Sin duda Juvia nunca dejaría de ser Juvia.

—Déjenos solos—exigió más que pido el Redfox y en un par de segundo la sala estaba completamente despejada.

Y en la soledad del lugar la mirada azul lo busco con curiosidad, abandonando su actitud defensiva en un segundo. No hacía falta mostrarse agresiva, estaba con la persona a la que más confianza le tenía en el mundo.

La mujer examino el lugar con detenimiento, observándolo realmente por primera vez. El gran ventanal, las paredes de piedra, la mullida cama donde anteriormente estaba acostada, la pequeña mesita aun lado de esta y el delicado jarrón de cristal con flores amarillas recién cortadas; alguien las había dejado ahí para ella. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, regreso su atención al hombre con cuidado toco sus heridas visibles, acaricio con suavidad su rostro y observo la exprecion de tranquilad de su protector.

—Gajeel-kun—dijo al fin con una extraña mezcla de incomprensión y miedo—…Juvia no entiende nada. —Soltó temerosa procurando no alterar mucho su voz, no entendía nada, no recordaba nada. Apenas ayer habían cobrado el dinero por una exitosa misión e incluso el maestro les había concedido unos días de descanso. Y ahora lo veía ahí, tan igual y tan cambiado a la vez ¿Qué había ocurrido en un par de días?

El Dragón la hizo sentarse a un lado de él en la cama, soltó un suspiro cansado de esos que hasta hace unos años solo Juvia tenía el privilegio de escuchar.

—Juvia, quiero que me escuches con atención—pidió con calma—No quiero asustarte ¿Entiendes? —La joven aun insegura asintió—. Has tenido…Hemos tenido un accidente, un rayo nos impactó.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa y una sombra de comprensión inundo sus ojos.

Las palabras lucharon un poco antes de salir.

—¿Fairy tail encontró a Gajeel-kun y a Juvia?¿Los ayudo? —Pregunto y luego soltó su mayor duda—¿Por eso son de confianza?

Gajeel se paró de golpe y camino como un animal enjaulado por la habitación. _**¡****_É_l no podía hacer estas cosas! ¡Maldición!**_ ¿Cómo decirle a Juvia que habían pasado casi diez años desde su último recuerdo? Habían pasado siete años en un extraño letargo y luego los años que habían pasado junto al gremio**_ ¡Tal vez incluso eran más de diez! _**

No importaba la clase de vida que llevaban antes, lo buena o mala que haya sido. Era todo lo que ahora Juvia conocía.

**¿Cómo podía mirar a aquellos ojos azules repletos de esperanzas y decirle que su vida, la vida que ella recordaba simplemente ya no existía? **

La respuesta era obvia, no podía.

Pero tenía que, era por su propio bien. Para poder ayudarla a recordar, para regresarla a su familia: a Fairy Tail.

—Sí, Fairy tail nos encontró y ayudo— los orbes azules lo observaron con alivio—Y si, ellos son de completa confianza.

Lleno de aire sus pulmones antes de agregar

—Pero no de la manera en que tú crees…nosotros somos parte de Fairy Tail.

Ya estaba, lo había soltado.

Ni siquiera quiso detenerse a observar la expresión de desconcierto de su acompañante, las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca tan rápido como podían, tropezando unas con otras. El usual tono indiferente de su voz vacilaba por momentos mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a la mujer. Paso una mano por su negro cabello de una manera un tanto desesperada, obligándose a moderar su voz. **Él no era así**, él era calmado e impasible.

Sin embargo a pesar de haber controlado su nerviosismo en aquel momento la mancha en la pared detrás de Juvia era un millón de veces más interesante. Conto todo, desde sus inicios en el gremio hasta los recientes eventos con lujo de detalle.

Finalmente la miro a los orbes azules al finalizar de contar todos los hechos.

Solo encontró una mirada firme; casi de hierro. Por qué Juvia nunca había sido débil.

* * *

_Aquel extraño niño que la había acogido— cuidado, protegido, alimentado, calzado y vestido—desde hace una semana realmente no pedía mucho de ella, su lista de peticiones se resumía a; no hacer ruido, alimentarse bien ("¡No me la paso consiguiéndola como para que desperdicies!" Había dicho él y ella en respuesta se metió una gran cucharada a la boca) , no hacer muchas preguntas, vigilar el fuego y no protestar por el hecho de que su ropa nueva era el doble de su talla, aunque no es como si no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. _

_Cargo su maleta sobre la espalda lista para partir, el repentino peso sobre si la hizo balancearse en busca de equilibrio. La mochila pesaba demasiado para su pequeño y enclenque cuerpo: pero no iba a quejarse. De su boca no saldría ni un suspiro de cansancio. Después de todo su acompañante cargaba las otras dos gigantes maletas que formaban parte de su improvisado campamento._

_Ella podría tener un cuerpo pequeño, débil y tal vez algo desnutrido, pero eso no importaba. Por qué ahora ella no estaba sola, ahora tenía alguien por quien salir adelante. Puede que no conociera si quiera el nombre de su salvador pero él había sido el causante de su cambio; atrás había quedado la niña que se escondía hasta de su sombra y lloraba a mares en cuanto recordaba su soledad, ella ya no estaba. En ese momento solo estaba aquella que aguantando el dolor de sus hombros caminaba atrás del chico sin chistar a donde quiera que este quisiera ir, la que se mordía los labios cada vez que un suspiro de cansancio quería salía de sus labios, esa que se prometió seguir con aquel chiquillo todo lo que pudiera._

_Esa que juro que si se quedaría al lado él entonces se volvería una compañía digna de aquel muchacho. Por qué él no la había llamado "demonio", él la había nombrado "La mujer de la Lluvia"._

_Y sería un nombre que portaría con orgullo. _

_Ella era la mujer de la lluvia y se volvería a cualquier costo la eterna compañía de aquel fiero y poderoso dragón._

* * *

Fairy Tail estaba en sumido en el silencio y el nerviosismo.

_¿Y de que otra forma podría ser?_

Nadie había querido soltar palabra desde que los dos ex-miembros de Phamton Lord se habían encerrado en esa habitación hacia casi un par de horas. Guardaban silencio absoluto con la esperanza de poder escuchar aunque sea una simple oración, una palabra.

No habían tenido tanta suerte, en aquel tiempo no habían conseguido más que un par de gemidos ahogados que ellos acreditaban a la sorpresa, un fuerte golpe y el sonido de cristales al chocar con el suelo y romperse en miles de pedazos.

En aquel momento Gray Fullbuster se sentía así, como si en cualquier momento—y a la más mínima presión—él también se quebraría. Por qué no importaba cuanto intentara disimular, fingir desinterés y tal vez incluso alivio, todos sabían que aquello era una fachada mal construida que terminaría por caer y desbaratarse tarde o temprano.

Porque la verdad que él quería evitar se empezaba a entrever atreves de las grietas que poco a poco la cálida sonrisa—y mucha paciencia— por parte de Juvia había abierto.

El sepulcral silencio fue roto abruptamente por el rechinido de la puerta, dando paso a las dos personas.

Los ojos del gremio los recogieron de arriba abajo. La maga de agua caminaba detrás del Redfox sosteniendo su camisa entre sus manos como si intentara mantenerse a sí misma en aquel lugar, pero algo en su expresión había cambiado; era más suave, amable y sin dudas se acercaba más a la Juvia de Fairy Tail. Gajeel estaba frente al menudo cuerpo con una mirada de alivio en sus ojos, Levy no pudo evitar notar la enrojecida mejilla de su prometido y la ligera hinchazón.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera volver a respirar al gran hombre jalo suavemente a la mujer a su lado y de un pequeño empujoncito la dejo justo a la vista de todos.

Y con una sonrisa bastante orgullosa agrego:

—Juvia tiene algo que decirles.

La muchacha que en un principio había quedado descolocada ente todas las miradas observo al frente sacando toda la fuerza de su voz.

—¡Juvia pide una disculpa! —Dijo mientras Gajeel ponía una mano en su cabeza y con suavidad la obligaba discretamente a hacer una reverencia. Juvia abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a el orgulloso dragón hacer lo mismo, capto el mensaje enseguida—¡Juvia y Gajeel-kun se disculpan por haberlos preocupados! ¡Ellos piden disculpas a Fairy Tail por causarles tantas molestias!

Un extraño suspiro salió de la boca de todos a la vez que una risilla nerviosa surgía de su garganta.

El traga fuegos estaba a punto de salir con uno de aquellos comentarios que usualmente desasían la tención—o la creaban—en cualquier lugar cuando otra voz sobresalió entre el resto.

—¿Una molestia? ¡Ustedes son más que una molestia!—espeto al tiempo que veía los a la chica levantarse y posar sus ojos sobre él sin la más mínima pizca de reconocimiento y sentía un extraño dolor recorrerle el cuerpo—Ustedes son familia.

El tono dulce de su voz fue recompensado con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento Gray no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo no importaba romperse un poco más.

* * *

**AVISO:**

**Se que muchos de ustedes han pensado que esta historia se ha vuelto muy cliche y tal vez de momento lo sea, pero puedo asegurarles que eso solo dudara a lo mucho dos capitulo mas ¡Ya verán lo que mi pequeña mente tiene planeado! _Os daré una pista ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene curiosidad por saber que hay en la lo profundo de la mente de Juvia, allá donde están todos sus recuerdos? _*****Risa malvada de fondo(?)***

**¿Que piensan que sera? ¡Me gusta oir sus ideas!**

**Agradezco los comentarios y la aceptación que a tenido la historia ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¿Tuvieron parte favorita? ¿Cual?**

**¿Que les parece la actitud de Gray?**

**¿Les han gustado los recuerdos?**

**¿Que opinan de la situación?**

**¿Que piensan de Juvia?**

**¿Como creen que actuara ahora?**

**Me despido.**

**Besos.**

**_¡...Nos leemos pronto!_**

**Los fics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este para que crezca sano y fuerte:)**


	8. Recuerdos Liquidos

**¡Sus ojos no los engañan! Hay actualización de "Por culpa de Gajeel Redfox"! **

**¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón! Soy muy mala, lo cierto es que no tenia en donde escribir. Pero ahora lo tengo y todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo.**

***MENSAJE IMPORTANTE AL FINAL***

**Los dejo leer, los amo.**

* * *

Cap. 8

Recuerdos Líquidos.

Levy soltó un suspiro de consternación al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza sobre la barra. Parecía un día normal, o por lo menos debería serlo. Happy y Charle charlaban amenamente sobre una de las mesas más alejadas, la maga de agua recibía un merecido desayuno por parte de Mirajane ante la protectora mirada de Gajeel que en una esquina expresaba sus preocupaciones al maestro, Lucy reprendía a Natsu por molestar a Juvia con repetidas preguntas _ ¿Te acuerdas de...?_. Lo único que parecía demostrar que las cosas no iban bien (aparte de ella misma y su recién conocido pesimismo) era el alquimista.

Recluido en un rincón solitario por propia voluntad. Levy estaba segura que, en aquellos momentos, (incluso a pesar de la indiferente mascara que portaba): Gray era miserable. Aunque puede que ni el mismo comprendiera la razón.

—¡Grandeeney! —grito Wendy tan pronto vi entrar a la anciana mujer acompañada de Erza—¡Qué bueno verte! —dijo mientras sonreía con alegría y corría al encuentro de las dos mujeres. La más anciana la reprendió brevemente la manera en que la nombro, aunque en su rostro se asomó un rastro de sonrisa.

—¡Makarov! —llama la curandera—Ya que me has hecho venir hasta aquí lo mejor es te apresures a explicarme que ha pasado—ordeno mientras era rodeada por curiosas y preocupadas hadas.

—Gracias por venir, vieja amiga. Pero estoy seguro que Erza ya te ha puesto al tanto de la situación, por nuestra parte lamentablemente no hay más que agregar—soltó con tristeza—. Esperaba que tal vez tu lograras…Iluminarnos un poco.

La sabia mujer no pudo evitar examinar la frágil y tensa atmosfera que mostraba aquel día el habitualmente alegre lugar. Algo faltaba, y aunque ella no era experta en relaciones humanas podía percibir que un fuerte vínculo estaba roto. Completamente rasgado.

Caminando con pasos firmes se colocó frente a la que habían señalado como la casusa del problema y la examino con calma. Aquella chica que había visto en contadas ocasiones era sin duda un enigma, pero por lo regular podía admirar un espíritu sin duda más fácil de leer que el que tenía en frente en aquel instante.

—Juvia-san, ella es Porlyusica-san. Ella puede ayudarte a…comprender un poco mejor que ha pasado—hablo Wendy con voz suave—¿Esta bien?

La mujer de la lluvia dirigió su mirada al dragón de hierro buscando su aprobación, al encontrarla solo asintió débilmente a la menor. Ella no entendía nada, solo sabía que había despertado aquel día rodeada de gente completamente desconocida. Todas eran personas que tendría que reconocer. Juvia había forzado toda la mañana a su mente en busca de algún recuerdo por más mínimo que fuera, sin embargo, no había podido si quiera ubicar un rostro. Ella había escuchado y leído en gran cantidad de novelas acerca de que cuando olvidas algo importante un sentimiento en el pecho te advertía que acababas de perder algo preciado, a pesar de eso ella no padecía de tal dolor en el corazón. Probablemente Fairy Tail no fuera tan importante para sí misma como había descrito Gajeel.

—Niña escúchame con atención—la voz de Porlyusica llamo a su vaga mente—. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas. —el pequeño grupo que las rodeaba se fue haciendo más extenso—¿En qué año estamos?

La peli azul frunció el ceño ante tan obvia pregunta.

—X784

Un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y agobio inundo el lugar para consternación de la maga elemental que mientras el gremio se sumía en la sorpresa dejo que sus recuerdos fluyeran a lo que pensó era solo 11 años atrás.

* * *

_El ruido de las gotas al chocar con la improvisada tienda que habían montado no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche, podía escuchar el sonido de la respiración fuerte y pausada de su acompañante. La luz era tan escasa que apenas y podía ver más allá de su nariz "luna nueva" había dicho él y ella demasiado pequeña para comprender se había preguntado cómo es que había una nueva luna si el cielo estaba tan obscuro._

_En alguna otra ocasión sin duda no hubiera dudado en despertar a el niño y charlar con él hasta al amanecer como había hecho ya tantas veces, pero en aquel momento este último debería estar más que cansado por haberla protegido demasiado de bandidos. Gajeel le había explicado que niños frágiles como ella eran buena mercancía en el mercado de esclavos que había en el puerto_ _cerca de donde se encontraban. _

_Un trueno retumbo a la distancia y ella solo pudo atinar a encogerse aún más en su lugar. _

_—¿No puedes dormir…? —Juvia pego un respingo al ver los dos faroles rojos en medio de la noche. _

_—N-No pasa nada Gajeel-kun, Juvia solo pensaba cuanto tiempo falta para su cumpleaños—invento sin intención de preocuparlo por su recurrente insomnio._

_El dueño de los orbes rojos miro la silueta de la niña a su lado. —Son principios de año, aún falta bastante—contesto con un bostezo._

_La mujercilla sorprendida por el dato nuevo pregunto —¿En qué año estamos Dragón-kun?_

_Gajeel frunció el ceño ante el apodo tan extraño que la niña le había otorgado._

_—X773_

_—¡Woa! —exclamo con sorpresa y alegría la menor mientras contaba con sus dedos—Eso quiere decir que Juvia lleva fuera del orfanato dos años, ¡Juvia pensó que era menos tiempo! _

_—Solo duerme ya Juvia, mañana será un largo día—declaro mientras permitía a su pequeña compañía colarse bajo su propia manta y acobijarse junto a su cuerpo. —…Juvia, ¿Tú tienes seis años ¿No? —intento calcular la edad de su compañera. _

_Eso fue lo último que ella logro escuchar aquella noche antes de caer dormida._

* * *

El gremio esta tan silencioso que Juvia no pudo evitar pensar que podría escuchar hasta un grano de arroz tocar el suelo, la lluvia a fuera sonaba tan tranquila que creyó que la animaba a calmarse.

—¿Qué mes?

—Agosto—contesto de inmediato.

—¿Día?

—23 de agosto de x784—explico con calma.

Porlyusica considero que no era su derecho ni responsabilidad ofrecer la respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta, en su lugar se limitó a contestar: —Juvia-san, nosotros no estamos ni cerca de ese año, ¿Alguien quiere decirle en que año nos encontramos?

Las miradas del gremio vagaron entre Gajeel que tenía una mano protectora en el hombro de la chica y el alquimista con el ojo de un fuerte morado. Al final la culpa animo al último a hablar.

—Marzo 9 de x795

La maga de azules cabellos soltó un gemido de sorpresa al tiempo que cubría su rostro con ambas manos, las hadas al rededor tan solo pudieron suponer la consternación y la desesperación que de seguro sentía la chica en aquellos instantes.

Contando con sus dedos dejo salir un suspiro de exclamación —Veamos…X795 menos X784 son ¡¿Once años?! ¿Han pasado once años y Juvia no recuerda nada?

Levy no pudo evitar compadecer a la chica.

—¡Juvia esta tan vieja! —chillo de repente la maga—¡¿Qué hará Juvia ahora Gajeel-kun?! ¡Esta tan vieja y ni siquiera se ha casado! —ante eso ultimo el gremio soltó una carcajada que aligero el ambiente. Juvia once años antes u once años después sería siempre la misma.

Mientras Lucy y Lissana intentaban explicarle a Juvia que en realidad no eran once años debido a los siete que habían pasado "congelados", el maestro hablaba con la curandera acerca de una manera de ayudar a la chica.

—Volveré mas tarde—fue todo lo que dijo la mujer de rosas cabellos.

Mientras que por la tarde todo transcurrió con normalidad, al empezar a caer la noche creció una duda en todos ¿Dónde dormiría Juvia? Era más que obvio que no podía dormir en su lugar habitual. Lissana y Lucy se habían ofrecido a cuidarla, pero la idea no parecía haber agradado a la maga elemental.

—¿J-Juvia aún vive con Gajeel-kun, no…? —pregunto la maga de agua cuando se creyó cerca de la histeria. Aquello no podía haber cambiado.

El Dragón de Hierro observo a su amiga con detenimiento. Probablemente terminaría golpeado otra vez.

—No, Juvia ya no vivimos juntos. Dejamos de hacerlo cuando nos unimos a Fairy Tail en x784.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Porlyusica entro por la puerta cargando una pesada bolsa.

Las hadas rondaron alrededor de ella y el maestro mientras charlaban.

—¡Mocosos! Porlyusica tiene algo que podría ayudarnos con Juvia, préstenle mucha atención—llamo.

—Hay una poción mágica que podría servir—dijo la curandera—.Se llama _"Liquid memoriae". _Recuerdos líquidos, sirve para adentrarse en la mente de alguien. Pienso que si una persona ve sus recuerdos forzaremos a su mente a abrir las puertas que tiene cerradas. Aunque con una sola persona tardarían demasiado, deben ser varias. Todas ellas verían _tus **recuerdos y pensamientos** más íntimos_ ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Juvia una vez más busco ayuda en su eterno compañero. Gajeel solo le sostuvo la mirada dejándola decidir. Suspirando de resignación y preocupación Juvia acepto.

—Necesitare ayuda de ustedes—. Ordeno la curandera—.Wendy ven acá, tú me ayudaras a preparar la poción ya que necesito una fuente mágica poderosa—volteo a ver a Juvia y agrego—tú y los que te vayan a acompañar deberán dormir mucho esta noche. Ah y usted ¿Levy-san? Deberá leer esto ya que los ayudará a ellos cuando yo me marche.

Sin decir más le paso un pesado libro.

* * *

_Abrazada al dragón, con el arrullo de la lluvia y el cobijo de las mantas Juvia pensó que no había un lugar más feliz en el mundo._

_—Gajeel-kun…¿Puede Juvia vivir contigo para siempre? ¿Por toda, toda la eternidad? ¡Juvia promete no molestar!_

_El niño sorprendido por la repentina y sincera petición tardo un segundo en responder._

_—Sí, Juvia puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre…¿Puedo yo quedarme contigo? _

_La niña se abrazó aún más a él._

_—¡Si! ¡No te alejes nunca Dragón-kun!_

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Lo cierto es que perdi la practica.**

***MENSAJE***

**Se que es mucho pedir pero si de verdad les interesa que siga la historia díganmelo en un comentario, si no contestan subiré solo un capitulo mas para ver si quieren que continué o no.**

**Gracias por su atención y su tiempo. De verdad siento la tardanza.**

**Aclaracion**

**Segun mi calculadora y yo los 7 años que pasan congelados mas un año de trama y cuatro años "despues" dan once años, igual a x795.**

**De la misma manera Juvia tendria 21 y Gajeel 23. Lucy se une al gremio un dia 3 de Julio de x784 y Gajeel y Juvia aparecen lo que supongo es un par de meses despues. Aqui Gajeel y Juvia estaban a un mes de conocer Fairy tail. Es donde se queda la memoria de Juvia.**

**¿Dudas? **

**Besos**

_**¡...Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Los fic se alimentan de comentarios, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano :)**_


	9. Puertas

**Como están mis amores?**

Les traigo el capitulo de este mes(?) ¡Nah! Mentira, actualizare en una o dos semanas por que ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo.

**Los dejo leer, los amo.**

* * *

**Cap. 9**

**Puertas.**

Gajeel despertó aquel día con un gran dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo entumecido (producto de haber dormido en el pequeño sillón de su sala). Las dos mujeres de azules cabellos habían dormido en su habitación.

El dragón no logro evitar notar la reacción de Juvia al entrar en la pequeña casa. La joven muchacha se había maravillado con hasta el más pequeño detalle, desde el piso de madera hasta la pequeña colección de figurillas que Gajeel negaba coleccionar. Se había paseado por la casa entera con los ojos brillantes de anhelo y alegría desde el momento en que observo la puerta de un peculiar azul a la entrada.

Aquella casa era tal vez demasiado pequeña, muy fuera del estilo de aquel hombre, demasiado pintoresca y alegre. Era tal como Juvia había imaginado un hogar alguna vez.

Para Gajeel seguía siendo un misterio el por qué aun no había cambiado muchos de los detalles de su vivienda. _La casa de la puerta azul_. Juvia lo había hecho conservar el letrero de "en venta", que permanecía en el fondo de un baúl.

**_"Se vende:_**

_**Informes al lado"**_

_El día que Gajeel se tropezó con ese cartel iba caminando con la lista de apartamentos en renta que el maestro de su nuevo gremio y Juvia le habían conseguido. La chica lo había empujado por la puerta del gremio con una gran sonrisa y gritado "¡Ve a buscar un hogar Gajeel-kun!"._

_La puerta de color azul lo llamo de una manera insana. La destartalada casilla de madera (en algún momento de color blanco) lo observaba desde el final de la calle, el pálido y casi deslavado blanco de la casa contrastaba con el brillante azul de la puerta. La casa era de dos plantas, sí, pero era pequeña, un jardín enorme y un par de árboles la rodeaban. _

_Justo cuando tenía pensado seguir de largo, su cuerpo lo traiciono, un segundo más tarde se encontró a si mismo tocando la puerta de al lado. Compro aquella casa ese mismo día por el precio equivalente a tres meses de renta en algún otro lugar. _

_Días después cuando había llevado a Juvia a ver su nueva adquisición la chica había brincado de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña riendo y repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Una casa de puerta azul! ¡La casa de Gajeel-kun tiene una puerta azul!"._

* * *

Tardo en reparar esa casa varios meses. Algunas veces solo, otras en la compañía alegre de Juvia que lo ayudo a decorar hasta el último centímetro del que decía ella era su nuevo hogar. Lo cierto era que él había tenido varias razones para comprar aquel lugar: la principal sin embargo había sido la chica. Había guardado la esperanza de que al ver la pequeña casita la muchacha se retractara de vivir separados, él llevaba tanto tiempo con ella que no podía recordar lo era estar solo. A pesar de eso la mujer de la lluvia decidió que era mejor tomar caminos separados, aceptando su decisión Gajeel se conformó con la idea de que al menos le había cumplido un sueño de infancia a la maga.

En sus recuerdos aun sonaba la alegre vocecilla contándole sobre el lugar de sus sueños, sobre el único recuerdo que tenia del que alguna vez había sido su hogar. En un principio él nunca logro entender por qué la niña quería regresar a la casa de sus padres (padres que la habían dejado en la puerta del orfanato y no se habían molestado en volver), luego entendió que lo que Juvia quería era formar un nuevo hogar a base del único concepto que tenia del mismo.

La niña pasaba horas describiendo cada detalle, a pesar de que lo único que su joven mente llegaba a recordar era dicha puerta. Le narraba las paredes blancas y al amplio jardín cubierto de flores silvestres, los naranjos e incluso el interior, conforme se fueron haciendo más cercanos la niña incluyo aún más cosas en su imaginación, la más destacada fue un cuarto para el dragón.

Aquel había sido el sueño de infancia de Juvia. _Un hogar para los** dos.**_

Un sueño que _**nunca**_ se cumplió_ del todo._

Después del desayuno los tres magos y Lily se encaminaron con paso lento y cansado al gremio, aún era muy temprano por la mañana cuando llegaron a su destino y distinguieron el ajetreo que causaba aquel día. Juvia se estremeció de solo pensarlo, era el día donde un montón de desconocidos entraba en su mente.

Todos habían cumplido al pie de la letra sus tareas, Levy había prácticamente devorado el libro entregado por la curandera—algo que le había servido de excusa para no dormir hasta la madrugada—, Wendy y Charle se pasaron gran parte de la noche terminando una gran cantidad de aquella complicada poción bajo la supervisión de la mujer de rosas cabello. El resto de sus amigos habían sido mandados a dormir y reportarse a primera hora de la mañana.

La noche anterior se había formado la pregunta de quienes tendrían que ir aquella misión, Juvia tuvo que observar a esos anónimos rostros—extraños y amables—discutir sobre la importancia de su presencia en dicha tarea. Cuando preguntaron por su opinión ella se había limitado a decir que lo que Gajeel decidiera estaba bien.

Las cuatro figuras cruzaron la gran puerta con un repentino peso en sus hombros. Dentro ya se encontraban todos aquellos que habían decido participar y algunos más. Levy y Juvia se limitaron a sentarse en la barra más agotadas—física y mentalmente— de lo que querían admitir. Muy a su pesar la McGarden tuvo que admitir que la mujer de la juvia la tenía peor.

Wendy salió de la cocina cargando junto con Lisanna y Charle una pesada canasta llena de diminutos frasquitos repletos de líquidos de dos colores: Morado y azul. La colocaron con esfuerzo en la mesa.

Gray y Natsu se acercaron de inmediato a curiosear las pequeñas botellas.

—Esas son las dos pócimas que necesitaremos, —explica la ya no tan niña al ver la curiosidad de los mayores—una de ellas nos provocara un sueño profundo y la otra…Es para ya saben, para Juvia-san.

La mencionada frunció el ceño ante aquello.

—¿Y Porlyusica-san? —Pregunto Levy al no encontrar por ningún lado a la mujer.

Wendy la miro con una sonrisa tranquila a modo de disculpa—Se ha ido, dijo que con el libro que te dio serias capaz de guiarnos.

La maga de escritura solida sintió un repentino peso sobre sus hombros. Si Juvia no mejoraba seria su culpa, ¿Cómo mirar a Gajeel si eso pasaba? Peor aún, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Gajeel nunca abandonaría a Juvia siendo su único pilar, y la chica puede que tardara en entablar relación con el gremio. Y aunque fuera así sus lazos con el resto de los que _fueron sus amigos_ nunca serian iguales, puede que nunca regresara la Juvia de Fairy Tail.

Con el pecho doliendo de la presión Levy sonrió a los demás dándoles ánimos. Juvia volvería a recordarlos a todos, ella se haría cargo de eso.

Mientras caminaban escaleras arriba la maga de agua sintió florecer el temor, ocho personas—siete de ellas completamente desconocidas—, ¡Y tres gatos! —igual de extraños—se meterían a fisgonear en su cabeza. Se detuvo dos peldaños antes de terminar de subir, forzándose a recordar el por qué hacía eso. Lo veía en sus miradas, esas personas _la querían,_ aun cuando ella **_no los quisiera_**, aun cuando no pudiera ubicar sus nombres o rostros. Ellos la amaban y se dijo a si misma que ella antes los amaba, subió los escalones que le faltaban de un salto.

La enfermería había cambiado bastante desde el día anterior, Mira les había explicado que al no tener suficientes camillas para todos decidieron quitarlas y en su lugar dispersar un montón de cojines por el piso. Era irónico que los hubieran mandado a dormir bien cuando para cumplir su cometido tenían de hecho que estar dormidos, Levy les recordó que todo lo que harían seria trabajo puramente mental, por lo que deberían de estar en las mejores condiciones.

Los demás escuchaban con atención la explicación de la McGarden, ella no podía darse ese lujo. Sentada en el piso como todos los demás con un enorme cojín sobre sus piernas empezó a sentir su cuerpo temblar del más puro miedo. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener su semblante tranquilo.

La dragona empezó a repartir los diminutos frascos entre las hadas, dando dos frasquitos a cada persona, en los pequeños envases de cristal solo cabían unas gotas. Primero la azul e inmediatamente después la morada les aviso.

Gajeel miro a su vieja amiga dándole confianza, Juvia ni si quiera se atrevió a pensarlo. Bebió las dos pócimas con rapidez, todos la siguieron segundos después, apenas con tiempo suficiente para acomodarse antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_El ancho y oscuro pasillo se extendía interminablemente hacia ambas direcciones, mientras más lejano se volvía daba la sensación de que se empezaba a desvanecer, solo había una sección de aquel infinito lugar iluminado. Debajo de esta luz se extendía una hilera de puertas de todos los colores y tamaños._

_—¿…Esto es la mente de Juvia? —pregunto la maga elemental con la voz temblorosa._

_—No—le contesto Levy de inmediato—Son las puertas al alma, hay una por cada uno de nosotros. No hay dos iguales, cada puerta es única por que representa al individuo._

_Natsu aun lado de Lucy señalo lo obvio:_

_—Entonces… ¿Qué hay de esas dos?_

_Como burlándose de las palabras dichas por la maga dos puertas exactamente iguales a cada uno de los extremos les regresaban la mirada._

_Dos puertas azules._

* * *

**¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Los amo mucho y agradezco lo bien recibida que ha sido la historia!**

**Besos**

_**¡...Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Los fic se alimentan de comentarios, alimenta este para que crezca fuerte y sano :)**_


	10. Alma

**Como están mis amores?**

Les debo una inmensa disculpa por todo el ajetreo y la tardanza, sobretodo por la tardanza. Mi laptop se descompuso y por un mal entendido con una mastra fui castigada, la infractora era Sam Torres y me pusieron a mi Sam R, Pero el problema se resolvió y como salí bien de calificaciones mi madre me regalo una laptop donde podre seguir escribiendo (ya llevo los siguientes 3 capítulos hechos).

En este capitulo me permito cosas que el tiempo no me ha dejado hacer a pesar de que he querido desde hace tiempo, haré la primera justo aqui abajo y la otra al final que es: Dudas recurrentes

* * *

**#1 Celebrar y agradecer.**

¡111 comentarios! **¡111! **¡111 comentarios! **¡111!** ¡111 comentarios! **¡111!** ¡111 comentarios! **¡111! **¡111 comentarios! **¡111!** ¡111 comentarios! **¡111! **

Voy a tirarme de un puente de la felicidad. ¡Mil gracias chicas! (no he visto ningún chico, si los hay disculpen y avísenme)

* * *

**Cap.10**

**Alma.**

Levy estaba segura en aquel momento que debió haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida para tener tan mal karma, había algo en ese par de puertas que no le causaba buena espina. ¡Ni siquiera debía de haber dos puertas iguales!

—Levy-san—dijo Wendy con confusión ignorando el reciente descubrimiento—¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

Las miradas de todos se colocaron sobre la maga de escritura sólida, Levy abrió el pesado libro en uno de los muchos marcadores que había colocado en él y se puso a leer de inmediato, unos minutos después exclamo.

—Según esto cada una de las puertas es la entrada a el alma y la mente de uno de nosotros, solo tenemos que encontrar cual es la puerta de Juvia para tener acceso a su alma—dijo al tiempo que repasaba puerta por puerta—Ojalá todas fueran tan obvias como la mía—la penúltima puerta de la derecha estaba pintada a mano para simular ser la portada de un libro antiguo y con letras de colores y diferentes tipografías se leía _**"Las desventuras de Levy McGarden"**_, en definitiva el universo la traía contra ella.

—Juvia ¿Tienes idea de cuál podría ser tu puerta? Debe ser algo muy representativo para ti, puede ser relacionado en cómo te vez a ti misma, algo que te guste mucho, un recuerdo importante o…—Levy no termino de hablar cuando Juvia ya se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta azul de la izquierda.

—Es esta—dijo con seguridad después de acariciar con suavidad la superficie, con algo más que cariño—¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer Levy-san?

Levy sintió un ligero pinchazo el pecho al sentir sus sospechas acertadas, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo notar a los demás. Después de todo puede que solo fuera su imaginación.

Lástima que Lucy y Erza tenían otros planes.

—¡Alto Juvia! —soltó la rubia sorprendiendo a la maga de agua por la familiaridad con la que la trataba—¿No tienes un poco de curiosidad por saber de quién es la otra puerta azul? Si son la representación del alma… ¡Eso quiere decir que es tu alma gemela ¿no?! —grito entusiasmada con una Erza igual de emocionada y sonrojada detrás.

La maga de agua intercambio miradas con la que era su guía en aquel extraño viaje buscando una confirmación a lo dicho por las mujeres, Levy pudo ver en su cara confusión—En teoría si, el dueño de la otra puerta es tu alma gemela—le dijo con indecisión, mostrándole uno de los muchos grabados del libro en el que aparecían dos puertas iguales y dos almas idénticas frente a cada una.

Siendo sincera consigo misma Juvia tenía que admitir que realmente no le interesaba mucho descubrir aquello, sin embargo y a pesar de su "valentía" al inicio ya no sabía si en verdad deseaba que tantas personas desconocidas entraran a su mente y aun peor…a su alma. La mayoría de las personas suelen decir que se conocen a sí mismas, para la maga de agua esto era una vil mentira, tenía miedo de las cosas que pudiera encontrar en sí misma y aunque se conociera había cosas que no quería mostrar a los demás, pensamientos, ideas y _memorias _que eran solo de ella.

Tenía terror.

Desde que era una niña pequeña bajo el cuidado de aquel dragón el lema de vida de los dos había sido "Solo confiamos en nosotros, nadie más" ¿Aquel lema había cambiado tanto para que ahora Gajeel confiara de esa manera en todas esas personas? Y si era así, ¿Ella también _**había **_confiado en ellos? ¿Ella en verdad los _**había amado**_ tanto? _¿Aquello valía la pena en realidad?_ Tal vez fuera cobarde, pero en aquel instante—mientras los demás intentaban descifrar el misterio de las dos puertas—deseo huir. Como una cobarde, _sí_. Pero aquello _**no representaba nada importante ahora en su vida,**_ Juvia creía en el destino y si este había hecho que se olvidara por completo de Fairy Tail por algo seria, tal vez era su oportunidad de volver a empezar. Sí, eso era. Harían sus maletas y Gajeel y ella se largarían aquella noche, pediría disculpas y se despediría apropiadamente—tan apropiadamente como se puede despedir de desconocidos—. Gajeel y ella podrían al fin cumplir ese lejano sueño de vivir en el campo, ahí donde los magos escaseaban y tendrían misiones pequeñas, pero en abundancia, donde tal vez al fin pudiera intentar rescatar la vieja idea de una mascota o salir juntos a dar largas caminatas.

Era un excelente plan solo había un problema, la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

Juvia no tenía nada en contra de ella, de hecho, esa chica y la menor de las peliblancas eran hasta el momento las que más calma le traían. Pero había algo que ella no podía pasar por alto y eso era la estrecha relación y complicidad que mantenían la McGarden y el dragón, la maga de agua aún no estaba segura de querer enterarse sobre qué tan profunda era dicha relación. Tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta—uno de muchos aquel día—pero Gajeel había sido solo de ella por tanto tiempo que la idea de perderlo la aterraba tal vez a la misma magnitud de tener invitados no deseados curioseando en su mente y alma.

—¡Wooa! —soltó Lucy parada frente a la puerta azul de la derecha—Juvia ¿Estas segura que esta no es tu puerta? ¡Tienen que ver esto! —la nombrada frunció el ceño, poco acostumbrada a que la llamaran de un modo tan familiar pero aun así se acercó a la maga celestial. La puerta era idéntica a la suya, un tono azul rey, acabado antiguo y finos grabados por toda la superficie de _madera, _Juvia no pudo resistir tocar esta puerta al igual que la anterior y se llevó una sorpresa cuando su mano atravesó la superficie de este como si fuera agua. Retiro su mano de inmediato viendo como pequeñas ondas danzaban por los grabados, ahora entendía el por qué pensaban que esa era su puerta. Pero aún más importante, ahora sabia de quien era esa otra puerta azul.

—Esta no es la puerta de Juvia—declaro, y tragándose las ganas de perder un poco más de tiempo en aquello preguntó—¿Podemos continuar? —la seriedad de su voz y la poca curiosidad provocó un pinchazo en el pecho de la mayoría de los presentes al notar que, aunque por fuera lo pareciera esa mujer de azules cabellos no era su querida amiga.

Con la amargura atorada en la garganta todos se dirigieron a la puerta azul de la derecha, la mujer de la lluvia se quedó parada un momento frente a esta sin atreverse a abrirla, Gray pudo ver el miedo vibrar atreves de sus ojos y por un segundo estuvo seguro que estaba pensando en echar a correr. Luego la muchacha abrió la puerta.

La brisa fresca les golpeo en la cara como una suave caricia que el alquimista no pudo evitar relacionar con las manos de Juvia.

La mujer de la lluvia con un pesado y sonoro suspiro termino de pasar a su alma, moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los demás. El suave pasto se extendía bajo sus pies y el gris cielo sobre sus cabezas, la delicada llovizna fina y tranquila les daba la bienvenida. A lo lejos comenzaba un frondoso bosque y aún más a la distancia las diminutas construcciones delataban a una aldea pequeña y colorida, casi todos pudieron notar como a la distancia todo se volvía difuso—como el fondo de una pintura—, luego estaba la casa en el medio del claro. Solitaria. Vieja a simple vista, con reparaciones aquí y allá, flores en las ventanas y un par de escalones rotos a la entrada, un enorme y obeso gato negro durmiendo frente a la puerta. Una puerta azul. Un azul deslavado por las lluvias, pero tan incrustado en la madera que jamás se borraría.

La frase "cada persona es un mundo" acababa de tomar un nuevo significado para todos.

Un pensamiento triste y traicionero cruzo la cabeza de las hadas, pero solo una tuvo el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

—Incluso en el alma de Juvia llueve—soltó Erza.

Gray sintió un pinchazo de culpa clavarse en su pecho, ardía mas que el fuego de Natsu.

—Ella no recuerda el cielo azul o incluso simplemente un dia nublado, supongo que es imposible que lo imagine. Aunque siempre me había imaginado a Juvia como una persona radiante, como el sol o el verano—Lucy solto un suspiro.

La compañera del dragón de hierro la miro con toda la comprensión que su ser pudo reunir—para su pesar esta no fue mucha—, pero ella no se veía como un ser de luz, radiante y calida. No. Ella era tormenta y viento, fuerte, rápida, era una persona que había nacido en la oscuridad—no importaba que antes viera la luz o el calor, aquello ya no formaba parte de sus memorias ni de ella—, era como la luna o el invierno. Sin embargo, al ver a las hadas—incluido a Gajeel—pudo notar a dos personas que no eran como el sol o el verano, eran como ella, luna e invierno.

Luego otra cosa en las palabras de la rubia llamo su atención.

—Juvia ha visto el cielo nublado, sin lluvia—afirmo.

Por las miradas de los demás comprendió de inmediato que no le habían creído.

—Afuera no estaba lloviendo—les recordó Gajeel con rapidez.

Gray repaso con pesadez los acontecimientos de aquel par de días. El primero: el rayo, el accidente, su corazón saliéndose del pecho, la tormenta. El segundo: La chica en cama, la preocupación y la lluvia. El tercero: La poción, la culpa y…la falta de lluvia.

Afuera no llovía, la maga de agua al fin había visto el cielo sin que la lluvia interfiriera—aunque no era de color azul— y su reacción no había sido ni la mínima parte de cuando él logro mostrarle lo mismo.

—Sigue siendo triste—dijo Lucy—tal vez incluso más, Juvia conoce el cielo sin lluvia e incluso así aquí sigue lloviendo.

La nombrada no la oyó, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia arriba, sintiendo las frescas gotas de agua sobre su rostro.

Levy recordó la puerta azul que estaba en medio de la nada, sin estar sujeta a un muro, solo con el bosque por detrás, aun así, su interior aún permanecía abierto a la infinita oscuridad que había en el pasillo, no era como si alguien más fuera a entrar, pero aun así se acercó a cerrarla, podía ser que Juvia se sintiera más cómoda de aquel modo. En vez de tomar la vieja manija la muchacha sujeto la madera para cerrarla con suavidad.

Luego noto que la madera no era madera.

Era duro y helado hierro.

Sintió algo quebrarse en su interior sin saber exactamente la razón y pregunto a la nada si la puerta de la joven sería diferente si recordara todo, deseo que lo fuera. Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta. A pesar de eso la observo, por primera vez de verdad en aquel par de días: su cabello alborotado, su vestido viejo—incluso con el tétrico muñeco—, las manos temblorosas, las ojeras adornando sus ojos y heridas menores esparcidas por su blanca piel. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos había algo en ellos, algo que Levy no había visto en ella jamás sin estar acompañado de su eterno entusiasmo: amor. Al levantar la vista comprendió que no era la única que había notado aquello.

Y ante la penetrante mirada de las hadas la mujer de la lluvia corrió hacia la cabaña con una sola palabra atorada en la garganta.

—Casa.

* * *

_Juvia y el dragón estaban heridos y cansados, sin haber probado alimento en días solo con el agua de lluvia como único sustento. Dicen que una persona puede vivir una semana e incluso más tiempo tan solo con agua y sal, ellos lo habían comprobado de la peor manera. La menor le había insistido hasta la saciedad al muchacho que dejara de aceptar esos "trabajos especiales", tenía trece años y era perfectamente capaz de entender lo que estos implicaban para su amigo. El resultado había sido aquel, sin una sola moneda en el bolsillo y su equipaje notoriamente reducido—producto de canjes por comida—. Fue en ese miserable estado que llegaron a __un __pequeño__ pueblo entre dos altas__ montañas "Hogar de la lluvia" anunciaba un pequeño letrero__, un lugar donde la lluvia__ caía como diluvio__ todo__ el__ año__ y__ los__ hombres se__ habían__ ido__ hacia__ tiempo a la capital__ dejando__ solo ancianos, mujeres y__ niños__. _

_No había ningún mago ahí, pero era algo que averiguarían después. Un lugar donde siempre llovía era perfecto para ocultar a la mujer de la lluvia, Gajeel había buscado por meses un lugar seguro para los dos y al fin lo había encontrado. Durmieron por una semana seguida con las copas de los arboles como único techo mientras el muchacho trabajaba reparando casas o moviendo pesados arboles caídos lejos del poblado, la niña había querido ayudarlo, pero él se había negado, en su lugar le había conseguido trabajo ayudando a una anciana señora. No les costó mucho juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar aquella casa destartalada y un día de Abril Juvia observo fascinada a el dragón pintar la puerta de la entrada de un hermoso color azul._

_Poco sabía que aquel no sería su hogar por mucho tiempo._

* * *

**Ahora si, continuemos (si es que quieren xD)**

**#2 Aclarar pequeñas dudas recurrentes.**

***¿Esta historia esta en Wattpad?** Si, mi nick ahí es Sam Rowan y el nombre de la historia es el mismo: Por culpa de Gajeel Redfox. Si me leen haya y vienen de aquí díganme y les dedico un capitulo.

***¿Juvia recuerda que amaba a Gray?** No, lo sabe debido a que Gajeel se lo contó. Pero de todas maneras no sabe quien es Gray ya que este no se ha "presentado" formalmente otra vez.

***¿Esta historia si es Gruvia y Gale o me estafaste? (xD)** De momento si, siguen las parejas de siempre. A menos que me agarre un ataque de locura, asi que lo dejo en 50% 50%, aunque que no sean las parejas establecidas quiere dedir que sera JuviaxGajeel. Aunque como dije no se preocupen, de momento sigue como siempre.

***¿Cuantos capítulos tendrá? ¡Esto se me hace eterno!** Me disculpo si es así pero aun faltan bastantes episodios un mínimo de 10, ¿Cuantos son exactamente? No lo se, no quiero apresurar las cosas y que salga forzado.

***Ahora ya tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Les gustan los recuerdos de Juvia y Gajeel?** Por que serán recurrentes e importantes aparir de ahora. Gray tiene que conocer a Juvia de algún modo y Levy debe de aprender un par de cosas.

* * *

_ ** A la próxima contesto sus comentarios, lo prometo. Pero mi madre ya me dijo que a dormir.**_

_¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Si gustan las personitas que no tienen cuentan déjenme su correo y yo les aviso cada que suba capitulo._

_A favor de la campaña con voz y voto** "Porque leer y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo" (?)**_


	11. Los pasillos del Alma

**Hola! Como han estado mis amores?**

Lo se, merezco la pena de muerte por todo lo que que tardado en subir este capitulo a pesar de que este y otros mas llevan ya meses escritos, lo cierto es que al menos con este había algo que no me convencía del todo, al final solo re acomode algunos párrafos y todo cobro forma para mi.

En verdad espero que me disculpen por mi desconsideración hacia ustedes, y por sobre todo que disfruten este capitulo.

Tres cosas mas, la primera es que he dividido este capitulo en dos partes, la segunda la subiré en dos semanas o una, aun no lo se. Pero mantengan la calma ¡El capitulo ya esta escrito! Este y otros tres, la cosa es que me quedaron considerable mas largos que de costumbre. Este es el mas chico con 6mil palabras dividido en dos partes, los otros tienen alrededor de 10-15mil palabras. Ahora la cuestion es...

* * *

**¿Que prefieren? **

¿Actualización cada dos semanas de un capitulo corto (1-3mil palabras) o bien una vez cada mes de un capitulo largo de 10mil palabras o mas?

Tomen en cuenta el tiempo que me toma escribir y editar, así como el que les toma leer o cuanto pueden aguantar la tension xD

* * *

**Segunda cuestión: **

¡Mil gracias por su apoyo chicas y chicos! Por que ahora se que los chicos tan bien me leen xD (una disculpa por eso Ryu) no saben lo feliz que me hizo abrir la cuenta y ver todo su apoyo a pesar del tiempo que no actualizaba esto.

* * *

** Cap. 11**

**Los pasillos de la mente (parte uno)**

**.**

**.**

Juvia había corrido con tanta prisa que estuvo a punto de tropezar en más de una ocasión a pesar de eso cruzo los cincuenta metros que la separaban de la casa con una rapidez que usualmente solo reservaba para las batallas salpicando los pequeños charcos a su paso, el resto de las hadas solo la pudo ver con intriga. La mujer había pasado el lumbral en tan solo un pestañeo los demás tan solo la siguieron, el gato negro que reposaba junto a la puerta se despertó y los miro con refunfuño molesto de haber sido despertado. Si el interior del alma de Juvia ya los había dejado sin palabras el interior de la pequeña casa sin dula los dejo sin pensamiento alguno, la pequeña casa no era tan pequeña y Gajeel pudo percibir que había muchas más cosas que las que originalmente debería de haber ahí. Empezando tan solo que, aunque en el exterior ni en la casa original lo había en el interior si había una segunda planta, con escaleras de madera que rechinaban, aunque nadie las pisara. Muchas fotografías llenaban las paredes; la gran mayoría llenas de vivos colores y detalles—principalmente las que se encontraban en medio—, otras tantas carentes de color y con rostros y detalles difusos, pero al final (mientras más largo se hacia el pasillo) en los marcos solo quedaban las siluetas sin forma exacta que demostraban que algo estuvo alguna vez ahí, como si alguien se hubiera empeñado en desgastar tanto aquella imagen hasta que perdió significado.

Fue Gray el primero en notar que aquellas fotografías descoloridas y carentes de vida—esas que la maga de agua paso sin siguiera voltear a ver—pertenecían a donde se suponía tendrían que estar ellos; las hadas de Fairy tail. No están en su mente, ni en su alma. Y cuando la comprensión de este hecho llego a todas las hadas estas tuvieron que admitir con pesar que mucho menos habitaban en su corazón.

A pesar de que la gran mayoría comprendía o sospechaba que era (y representaba aquel lugar) alguien expreso la duda en voz alta, Gajeel solo pudo limitarse a contestar. Levy tuvo la sensación de que lo hubiera dicho así nadie preguntara.

—Hace algunos años antes de entrar a Fairy Tail—soltó con añoranza que solo la McGarden pudo detectar—Juvia y yo terminamos viviendo aquí menos de un año…Ella realmente tenía esperanzas de poder quedarnos aquí, era su lugar favorito.

Estas palabras parecieron tener efecto en la mencionada, ya que por primera vez desde que estaban ahí volteo a verlos con cierto grado de confusión para luego regresar a examinar las fotografías de la pared. Miro un momento las más cercanas a ella, las que estaban llenas de borrones y delineo una silueta con su dedo preguntándose quien podría haber sido aquel o aquella antes, Gajeel aparecía en algunas de esas imágenes, como el único con detalles y color. Algunas veces rodeado de gente sin rostro o al lado de ella en un fondo desdibujado.

Los magos la miraban aguantando la respiración, sin querer interrumpirla. Juvia soltó una risilla ahogada al ver un marco enorme decorado con pequeños corazoncitos en donde se veía la silueta de un hombre, con una pequeña notita pegado sobre el cristal en donde—con una letra sorprendentemente parecida a la de Gajeel— se leía con toda claridad la palabra **_"Idiota"._**

Juvia supuso que su alma remarcaba las cosas importantes ocupando una figura de autoridad que fuera importante para la chica, ¿Y quién mejor que Gajeel? Aunque algo le decía que el pensamiento era propio, tenía que admitir que una buena forma de tenerlo en cuenta era fingir que su viejo amigo lo había escrito.

Dirigiendo su mirada al variado grupo pregunto a nadie en específico:

—¿La persona que debería ir aquí es Gray-san? ¿no? ¿La persona de la que Juvia estaba enamorada?

_Estaba…_

Un silencio sepulcral los cubrió a todos hasta que casi un minuto después Erza contesto.

—Sí, el que está ahí parece ser Gray.

La chica los miro una vez más con sus ojos azules brillantes de curiosidad.

—¿Y quién es él? Juvia se pregunta si está aquí.

Gray se atraganto con su propia saliva mirando al suelo de madera con incomodidad, los demás estaban tiesos como piedras. Algo le decía al alquimista que si los demás no se hubieran hecho a un lado dejandolo en medio—y a la vista—él no se hubiera revelado ante la maga.

Principalmente por qué no lo soportaba.

No soportaba sus ojos viéndolo como a un desconocido, examinándolo lentamente—tal vez recordando la nota pegada en donde antes estaba su fotografía—, no sabía que tanto le había contado Gajeel, pero él en definitiva hubiera preferido que omitiera la parte del **_eterno _**amor que la chica le profesaba.

Después de un muy incómodo análisis por parte de la joven esta simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con algo similar a la vergüenza y agregar.

—Juvia se disculpa con usted Gray-san, está enterada que le causo muchos problemas.

Puede ser que eso sea lo que más le doliera al alquimista, ella pensaba que había sido un problema para él. Pero las palabras se negaron a salir y corregir a la maga elemental.

Sin comentar nada más Juvia se giró de nuevo hacia la pared mirando los marcos con cariño y sonriendo de vez en cuando, no fue sino hasta que en uno de los cuadros del medio se perdió completamente—Levy tuvo la sensación de que su mente se había ido a otro lugar— su mirada cargada de anhelo y al final una fina lagrima.

Algo asustados todos se amontonaron alrededor para intentar ver lo mismo que ella.

No había nada relevante, una niña dormía tranquila con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y una muñeca de trapo vieja entre sus brazos, a su lado un niño velaba su sueño acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

La incomodidad lleno de tope a dos personas en la habitación, carraspeando la garganta Gray llamo la atención a los demás.

—Deberíamos averiguar que hay arriba, aquí no parece haber nada que pueda servirnos— la tensa atmosfera se disipo con lentitud mientras los demás cuchichiaban sobre que habría en la planta superior.

La maga de agua observo una vez más al variado grupo antes de darles la espalda y comenzar a subir las escaleras, podía sentir cierto grado de molestia proveniente del mago de hielo, aunque por más que lo intentara no podía descubrir las razones, ¿Seguiría molesto con ella por acosarlo constantemente? ¿Él fue obligado a venir a todo aquel embrollo?, tenía que tranquilizarse. Los problemas de ese mago eran la menor de sus preocupaciones, ahora tenía que resolver el problema de su memoria e intentar comprender por qué aquella imagen le había causado tal grado de añoranza y anhelo.

Las escaleras se quejaban bajo su peso y el barandal de acero vibraba como si se fuera a desprender de su lugar, se sintió un tanto decepciona como sorprendida cuando lo único que encontró en aquel lugar fueron cientos de puertas una vez más. Las hadas se amontonaron a su espalda tan confusas como ella, Levy abrió de inmediato el enorme manual y en pocos minutos los ilumino con instrucciones.

—Detrás de estas puertas están diferentes etapas de la vida de Juvia-san, etapas enteras o momentos tan importantes que fueron aislados de los demás.

Juvia sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda mientras observaba los cartelitos de madera con letras blancas sobre las puertas. En algunos se leían cosas obvias, en otras los asuntos se volvían tan confusos que sintió que su cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Miro a la McGarden con una muda pregunta.

—Tenemos que encontrar la puerta donde están tus recuerdos de nosotros, en teoría si logramos abrirla tus recuerdos deberían de volver, ¿Tienes idea de cuál podría ser?

La chica de ojos azules jugueteo nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Juvia podría tener una idea—Eso era una mentira, ¿Pero que podía decirles? Si ella no conocía aquel lugar ellos estarían aún más perdidos.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo mirando con detenimiento a cada una de las entradas, solo la primera parecía no tener algún tipo de cerradura el resto estaban completamente selladas, algunas con gruesos candados y otras con cadenas. Cerca del final del pasillo una puerta se alzó con apenas unos cuantos centímetros más que el resto, sobre ella el letreo carecía de letras, en su lugar solo se encontraba el símbolo del gremio. _Fairy Tail._

Unas gruesas cadenas—las más gruesas que había visto hasta el momento—colgaban junto a un pesado candado sobre la madera. Cuando el resto de sus acompañantes llegaron de inmediato se pusieron a pensar en la manera de romper aquel obstáculo.

Mientras el resto seguía hablando Natsu se limitó a encender su puño en llamas y golpear la cerradura, chasqueo molesto cuando esta salió intacta.

Juvia no corrió con tanta suerte, el impacto y el dolor habían sido abrumadores. Su voz se había negado a salir para transformarse en un grito, la muchacha solo podía sostener su cabeza con ambas manos mientras sentía que el mundo se comprimía sobre ella, Gajeel la sujetaba contra si para evitar que azotara contra el suelo frio.

Después de unos perturbadores minutos la mujer al fin pudo recuperarse en su mayoría, aunque su voz aún se negaba a volver, su cabeza aun dolía, pero al ver los rostros preocupados de los demás se limitaba a asentir cada vez que le preguntaban si estaba mejor, aunque esto solo hiciera a su cerebro algo similar a la papilla.

Gajeel miro a el pelirrosa y le gruño—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas?!

Levy se encogió ante la fuerte voz del dragón y observo como discutía con Natsu a pesar de que él no le había tocado un cabello a la maga elemental. Se obligó a concentrarse en su lectura.

—No fue culpa de Natsu Gajeel, no podemos abrir las puertas a la fuerza ya que lastimaremos a Juvia-san. La única manera de abrirlas es ir a la puerta abierta más cerca de la de Fairy tail y encontrar "la llave", con ella podemos abrir la siguiente puerta, así una y otra vez hasta recuperar la memoria de Juvia-san.

Levy miro a Juvia ponerse pálida de repente y murmurarle al oído algo a el dragón de hierro, luego miro a el hombre mientras el color desaparecía también de su rostro cuando este último clavo sus rojas pupilas en la maga de escritura solida con preocupación.

—Juvia dice que solo hay una puerta abierta.

Levy sintió el que debía ser su décimo mal presentimiento en el día.

—La primera puerta es la única abierta.

Gray dirigió su vista a la entrada mencionada, el letrero que colgaba sobre ella estaba en blanco, sin ningún indicio de lo que pudiera haber del otro lado.

La resignación de lo que sucedería invadió a la maga elemental, sus manos estaban frías y tuvo el instinto de buscar refugio en el enorme hombre de pelo negro, se contuvo. Se levantó con pasos tambaleantes y alejándose de la protección que le ofrecía el hombre tomo la perilla con lentitud, con la esperanza de que se esfumara en el aire y todos se dieran cuenta que no había vuelta atrás para lo que había sucedido en su cabeza.

Pero no fue así, la manija cedió ante el giro de su muñeca y revelo el interior de una pequeña casa.

* * *

_La sensación de estar dentro de una pintura regreso para todos, la casa de paredes color crema y piso de madera tenia algunas cosas tan detalladas y otras que incluso no tenían una forma precisa, Gray pensó que se debía a que algunas estaban grabadas a fuego en la mente de la maga._

_Tardaron un momento en darse cuenta que, en medio de la habitación, cómodamente sentados en un sofá una joven pareja mecía en brazos de la madre a un bebe, los rasgos faciales eran borrosos y Gray solo pudo hacerse una idea general de su apariencia, la mujer delgada y con lacio cabello negro de piel morena acariciaba el rostro de la criatura entre sus brazos con suavidad al tiempo que cantaba alguna nana, pero no podía entender la letra, como si de repente hubieran perdido significado. La mujer dice algo y pesar de los impedimentos capta algunas palabras; "casa" y" lluvia"._

_El hombre de piel blanca y corto cabello azulado se ríe de lo que ha dicho la mujer, y aunque su voz suena alegre le lanza una mirada severa pero una vez más la mayoría de las palabras pierden sentido, su risa es gruesa y profunda, acompaña a la lluvia que suena a fuera._

_Pero las hadas captaron algunas palabras más emitidas en respuesta, "locura", "jamás" y "Loxar"_

_Consientes ahora que no son vistos ni escuchados, las hadas se asoman por encima de la pareja hasta ver el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas, tal vez le falten un par de meses para cumplir un año o tal vez ya lo tenga, la mata de delicado cabello azul se resiste a la gravedad con gracia._

_Y justo cuando empiezan a procesar quien es la criatura son expulsados bruscamente._

* * *

Fue similar a chocar con un muro o entrar en el mar bruscamente, sentir el golpe y luego sumergirte por completo, ninguno recordaba dar siquiera un paso antes de (una vez más) estar de pie frente a la puerta cerrada como si jamás hubieran estado en su interior.

El recuerdo no pudo haber durado más de dos minutos, aun así fue suficiente para dejar a la mayoría en mal estado, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la brusca salida el mismo.

Juvia casi pudo ver como su cuerpo era consumido por el miedo, sus piernas temblaban y no podía decir si era por su colapso anterior o porque al fin había comprendido lo que implicaba todo aquello. Era estúpido, sí, lo admitía. Pero hasta aquel instante nada de eso le había parecido tan real, era algo de alguna manera ajeno a ella, estaban en su alma sí, pero hasta un momento antes no habían invadido en realidad su intimidad. Ahora todo era distinto ¡Incluso habían visto aquello! Su único recuerdo consiente de su familia ¿Qué derecho tenían aquellas hadas de ver algo que solo le había contado al dragón en una noche de confidencias? Y si habían visto eso ¿Significaría que verían todo lo demás? Las cosas que nunca salieron de su boca, junto con otras que solo le dijo a una persona. Levy-san—nombre aprendido a base de repeticiones mentales, como una muestra de gratitud— les había dicho que sentirían y oirían los pensamientos de los involucrados en cada uno de los recuerdos. Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos expuestos ante un montón de desconocidos egoístas.

Porque eso eran para Juvia, después de todo ¿Por qué no conformarse con empezar de cero? ¿Con asumir la situación y avanzar? Las personas buscan su propia comodidad, y ella entendía que hablar con alguien que conoces de años, pero él o ella a ti solo te ha visto desde hace un par de días debe ser incómodo. Había disfrazado el egoísmo de esas personas diciéndose a sí misma que ella los había querido y que de recordar solo un poco estaría más que dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por recuperar su vida anterior. Pero no era el caso.

Al observar sus rostros Juvia solo se dio cuenta que todos en aquella habitación, ella incluida eran un montón de egoístas en busca de su propia felicidad.

Posando sus ojos sobre el lugar donde estaban la McGarden, el dragón y el alquimista solo pudo pensar una cosa.

Su felicidad no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

**Tercera Cuestión:**

Chicos y chicas, viendo que lo que en su mayoría les ha llamado la atención a sido la historia de Juvia y Gajeel antes de Fairy Tail se me ha ocurrido un proyecto. ¿De que trataria este nuevo fic? ¡De Juvia y Gajeel por supuesto! Aunque sin nada de las hadas de por medio, veríamos mas ampliamente todo lo que vivieron, desde como Juvia conoce a Bora hasta como terminan en Fantom Lord. OJO no estoy diciendo que lo vaya a subir ahora, ni siquiera he empezado a escribir mas allá del prologo. Primero tiene que ser aprobado por mi equipo creativo (esos son ustedes) y entonces yo me pongo manitas a la obra, de gustarles la idea yo estaría publicando esta historia cuando terminada "Por culpa de Gajeel Redfox" ¿Por que hasta entonces? Por que tener dos historias a la vez es sinonimo de sucidio para mi. Aunque de terminarla de escribir o de tener dos tercios hechos podria empezar a publicarla.

* * *

**Contesto a comentarios del capitulo 10:**

**MinSul6011**: ¡Hola! Lamento que se te haya hecho muy corto el capitulo, este es un poco mas largo espero te guste. No salen muchos recuerdos de Gajeel y Juvia (por no decir ninguno) en este capitulo pero en el siguiente esta inundado de ellos, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar ¡Me hace muy feliz!

**claudiacorvo**:¡Mucho gusto! ¿Encerio la encontraste vagando por ahi? Yo lo he intendo, meterme como invitada y buscar la historia...Nunca lo logro xD pero me alegro que tu lo hayas hecho y aun mas ¡Que te guste!. No te mentire, la cosa entre Juvia y Gray esta como viste muy complicada y aunque ami tambien me encantan los Cracks no se que termine sucediendo.

**Lakua:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! No te preocupes aquí todo cae por su propio peso, Gray tiene que pagar cuentas.

**Etty**: ¿Es la primera vez que comentas una historia? ¿Encerio? ¡Mil gracias! No sabes el honor que me haces al decirme eso. Y no te preocupes, en un comentario lo importante es dejar tu opinion por corta que sea.

**RyuHayabusa79**: ¡Gracias por agregarme a Wattpad! Y disculpa que te confundiera con una chica!

**Asagi Kifujin (Antes ****Lady Amaltea ):** ¿Sabes? Tus comentarios son de los que mas me hacen feliz, me guste ver desde otro punto de vista la historia y justo eso es lo que tu haces. Ademas el hecho de que te hicieras una cuenta con tal de apoyarme fue un gesto muy lindo, no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud contigo, ahora que ya tienes una cuenta no olvides agregar a favoritos para que sepas cuando actualizo. Es una lastima que te ganaran el otra vez.

**Alrac D. Set:** Hi! me alegra que te guste la historia, y te agradezco mucho que la agregaras a favoritos y que la comentaras. El misterio de las dos puertas aun no esta aclarado del todo, si bien se dio a entender algunas cosas un falta mucho mas, espero te quedes a ver que pasa.

**Querido anonimo que comento el 7 de Septiembre:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, me alegra que te gustara la historia y me hizo extremadamente feliz que pienses que puedo llegar a ser alguien grande, espero te guste el capitulo.

**Maria Amarilla**:Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste y disculpa la demora.

**RAYMAR:** Muchas gracias por agregarme a Wattpad, avísame si ya lo hiciste por favor.

Les agradezco enormemente a todos los que alguna vez han comentado esta historia y me disculpo por no nombrarlos pero por alguna razón fuera de mi comprensión FF solo me deja ver los comentarios del cap 10, apesar de eso muchas gracias a todos los que hicieron posibles los **122** comentarios que marca la casilla. _**Nunca pensé que "Por culpa de Gajeel Redfox" tuviera tal aceptación, me hace muy feliz. **_

* * *

Padezco** dislexia,** intento corregir todo lo que puedo pero tanto como al auto corrector como a mi aveces se nos escapa algo, si vez algun error no dudes en avisarme.

**A favor de la campaña con voz y voto:**

**Por que leer y no comentar es como "manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"**

Los amo, cuidense.

**Besos.**


End file.
